The Girl With The Book
by Farrahtink
Summary: AU: Who would think that Seeley Booth, school heartthrob would fall for Temperance Brennan school nerd? Or that their friendship would be her saving grace. B/B Hodgins/Angela Sweets/Daisy
1. Chapter 1

They were both the best looking kids on the block. It would be of course due to the fact that they were twins. Of course it was obvious. 

He has short dark brown hair, those deep brown eyes that made you melt, and a smile that turned every girls heart. But even good genetics couldn't do what years of basketball and a summer of military training had done. Seeley Booth stood at 6 feet tall and was all hard muscle. He was the heart throb of every girl at his highschool. 

Then there was his sister. She stood at 5'8" so it was no wonder she was often mistaken for a model. She resembled her brother with her dark brown hair, however it fell in curls around her shoulder, and her brown eyes could turn even the hardest soul soft. Then of course there was her body, strong and solid and yet some how dainty like a pixie. Angela Pearly- Gates Booth was the school knockout, even though most boys didn't even attempt to get with her because of her protective army brother, Seeley.  
>The Booth twins lived at 3 Montenegro Court, right next door to the mess that was Jodi and Micheal Hill and their foster home. <p>

That foster home was a mess. At any given moment there was always a steady supply of kids. As usual there was Temperance Brennan, the oldest. A slight girl around 5'6" with piercing blue eyes and long brown hair. She had been there for a while now, the longest out of anyone who had stayed there. There was always the younger ones but those were less likely to be seen seeing as they were freshman in the highschool that they went to. 

On the other side of the Booths lived an elderly couple. The couple had their own daughter, Camille who was in college at this time, and then an adopted son Lance. Lance was just starting highschool.  
>This story starts with two people in a Chemistry class together and forming a friendship you would never expect. <p>

**In the Booth residence:  
><strong> 

Seeley was ready to walk out the door, but of course, unsurprisingly, Angela wasn't. 

"Let's go! I'm gonna be late!" Seeley shouted up the stairs. 

"Oh calm down mr. muscles. I'm going I'm going." Angela trotted down the stairs and out the door after her brother. 

"Angela." 

"Oh Seeley, please. It's just school, it's not like it matters anyway, come a year I will be in paris painting and eating crescents, and you shall be, doing well Army stuff." Angela smiled and took shot gun in her brother's large black SUV. Seeing the look on his face she just laughed. "Let's just go okay? We don't want to get stuck behind the bus." 

"Who on this street still takes the bus to begin with, and don't call me Seeley." Booth asked feeling out of it after spending the summer away at basic training for the army. 

"Well there's Temperance and the gaggle of younger kids with them. I think there is a girl Daisy who lives with them now, and also a boy named Wendell. He's the cute one out of them. There's also someone named Clark but he's quiet and mostly stays to himself. You know all those Foster kids, they always hang out together." Angela retorted while fixing her make up in the mirror. 

"Temperance is _still_ there?" 

"Yeah, she's always been the same year as us." Angela remarked. 

"Then why don't they drive?" Booth asked not paying attention. He watched as so many of them boarded the bus. Most of them were young, but you could see the older girl watching them all walk into the bus, making sure they all got on safe, out of harm's way. 

"Why doesn't she just drive them there?" Booth asked innocently. She looked so sad and desolate as she walked up the steps to the bus. 

"Like the Hills can afford a car? Be real." Angela shook her head and exited the car. She walked into school lightly. The twins walked to homeroom together talking amongst themselves, as usual air was stolen from people's lungs as they sat and received their schedules. 

"Any classes together?" Booth queried. He was trying his best to ignore the stairs from his fellow classmates. 

"Lunch." Angela said dryly. "No, we don't. Unless you're in Shakespeare, art, sculpting, wheel throwing, Art history, computer science, geometry, and french, I don't think so." 

"Art classes?" Booth smirked. He looked down at his list: Government and Politics, Chemistry, Participation in Government, Statistics, Constitutional Law, English Language, Sports Marketing, and Photography. The good thing about Beverly High School was that by Senior year you had a lot of options. You had to take a History, an English, a Science, a Math and an Art, but after that you were left to your own devices elective wise. He had Chemistry first. He nodded at his sister and then walked down the hall to the labs. 

He was one of the last to arrive, unsurprisingly. He had been stopped numerous times, either for someone to give him a pat on the back (he had been missed during the summer) or to ask for his sister's hand in marrage (some jokingly, some were serious) when he finally made it there, there was only one seat open. 

He recognized her. It was Temperance Brennan from one house over. He wasn't sure if she recognized him. She had her head buried in some forensics book, but as he sat down next to her and saw how ambivalent she was, he couldn't help but tease her slightly. 

"Is this seat taken?" He asked flashing his most charming smile. Temperance didn't even look up from her book as she shook her head once. Booth was not one to be ignored. "Why are you reading about bones?" 

"Because they're interesting." She replied shortly. Still she didn't look up. Booth stared down at her. She was so thin, just a bag of bones herself. 

"You're interesting, You're Bones." He told her, and so began a nickname. This time her head picked up slightly and she finally looked at him straight in the eye. 

"Don't call me Bones." She warned. Her blue eyes looking straight at him, daring him to do it again. He was slightly taken aback, but afraid wasn't one of Booth's major emotions. As the teacher walked in she put down her book and stared intently at him. 

"Welcome to Chemistry. Now I want you to look at the person sitting next to you and get acquainted because that is going to be your lab partner for the rest of the year." 

Booth chuckled as he saw Bones' horrified expression. He leaned down into her ear and whispered, "Hi there partner." He then watched even more satisfied as the goose bumps raised on her neck. 

"Now I'm going to hand out a packet, feel free to work with your partner." Mr. Goodman said. He walked around passing around the packets. 

"Let's work together," Booth suggested. He didn't know what it was about this girl but she just made him want her so badly. He couldn't help it. Everything about her was just so damn attractive. 

"Fine." 

"I'm Seeley by the way, but everyone calls me Booth." 

"I know." Bones responded. This made Booth puzzled. 

"You know?" He raised an eye brow at her. 

"Of course I know, you've lived down the road from me since… since I came here. So for about 3 years now." Brennan began. "I know a lot about you. I know you were in basic training this summer for the military, I know you've dated just about every blonde girl in this school, I know you have a sister Angela. I know you dated the girl Camille Saroyan before she went off to college. I know you had a pregnancy scare with Rebecca. You Seeley Booth live in the public eye. There isn't much about you that is secret."

Bones looked pleased with herself, while Booth simply looked shell shocked. The rest of the day simply passed by in a daze as he tried to figure out what it was about this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So many reviews all ready! People actually like my story? Like what? Hahha, very much appreciated and to all those who added it to their story alerts or favorites, anyone who even glanced at this story thank you! Here's a bit of fluff for you guys.**

"Everyone this assignment is due on Monday, you will have to get together with your partner's over the weekend." 

Bones groaned. Seeley on the other hand smiled. "I have a basketball game this Sunday, do you want to come over at around 2:30pm we should be done by then?" 

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She walked out of class and towards her friend Jack Hodgins. He was a senior, he was a rich boy left mostly to his own devices since his parents were never around, besides the other foster kids, he was one of her only friends in town. "Hey Hodgins." 

"Hey Brennan. How are things in Chemistry with the Buffoon?" 

"They're satisfactory at best. Have you had any luck switching out of Art History?" Brennan and Hodgins walked away together ignoring the glare they received from Booth. 

"No. The moronic guidance office is so corrupt. Since we are not considered 'popular' our needs and desires for our courses are unimportant as compared to those whose 'daddies' sit on the school board. It's all a conspiracy." Hodgins rambled angrily. Brennan cracked a small smile. 

"Oh stop being paranoid. Where is Daisy?" Brennan looked around worriedly now. The deal was that the younger kids were to wait for them outside of their classes before they went home for the day. 

"I'm right here Temperance," came a timid response from inside the room. She was gathering all her books. 

"Come on now Daisy, we have to go get Wendell and Clark." It was not unusual that all the kids from the Hill resident banded together. Brennan was their protector, their mother while Jodi was off doing anything but. Brennan would be leaving soon though, but she had promised them that she would make sure they were all okay by the time she got out. Brennan knew she would be responsible for these kids until they were well off. 

When Daisy walked out of the classroom she was not alone. She was with a small boy, with dark curling hair and big front teeth. 

"Who are you?" Brennan asked pointedly. She squinted her blue eyes at him, undeterred by any rudeness that could be perceived from the question. 

"Temperance, this is my boyfriend, this is Lance. Lance Sweets." Daisy explained. She was scared though and for good measure, Brennan was not just going to allow this boy to tag along with them wherever they went. 

"Well Sweets, you need to leave, we are going home now. You can see Miss. Wick on Monday if you so wish. Good bye." She gathered the girl and stalked away with Hodgins following at her heels. She then grabbed Clark and Wendell. They all boarded the bus after saying goodbye to Jack. 

"Temperance?" Came a small voice. 

"Yes Wendell?" the blonde boy was perhaps the most devoted to Brennan's authority.

"Is everything okay Tempe? Did something happen?" Wendell asked shyly. He cared about Brennan and wanted to protect her, well as much as a small 15 year old boy could.

"Yes, yes, quickly now everyone onto the bus." She counted their heads as they marched on. Daisy, Wendell and Clark marched on. Temperance was about to grab her backpack when she realized she had left her forensics book in the glass. "Guys I have to go back to my classes to see if I can find my book. Jodi won't pay the library for it so I have to make sure I find it. Just tell them I had some club or something. I'll be home in time to make dinner." The kids looked at her hopelessly and sighed. Temperance walked back to the building her feet dragging.

It was almost four o clock when she finally located the book in the back of her Latin class room. She sighed and walked out the front doors of the school about to start the trek back home. Slowly a black car pulled in front of her.

"Hey there, Partner!" The booming voice called. He rolled down his window. There he was his forehead gleaming from sweat, his brown eyes laughing, he looked positively delicious as he smiled at her. "You need a ride?"

Brennan looked down at her watch and registered the time. She took a minute to swallow her pride before nodding her head.

"Then hop in!" Booth commanded unlocking the passenger side door. Brennan walked around the front of the car. She clutched the book tightly to her chest and found it hard to register that deep down, this gorgeous jock made her nervous. When looking at the thought from a rational point of view Booth was the one who should be nervous around her. Brennan was fairly pretty, slim, responsible, but her intelligence far surpassed him. "You keep thinking like that and you're gonna get frown lines."

"I don't know what that means…" Brennan said slowly.

"It's something my sister tells me. You know my sister, Angela? When I furrow my brow to hard to squint at something she tells me I'm gonna get frown lines." Booth said trying to explain. The girl still remained puzzled however. "So what were you doing at the school so late?"

"I was looking for my book. I borrowed it from the library and they have a very strict return policy, I didn't want it to be late so I missed the bus." Brennan said hurriedly, then realizing she should probably continue making conversation she said, "Why were you at school so late?"

"Football practice, I'm surprised you didn't know that. You seem to know everything." Booth teased.

"Well, I could clearly tell by the level of perspiration on your brow that you had been participating in some level of physical activity, but seeing as there are a variety of sports that occur during the fall I felt it best to just inquire about the specific one rather then make an inference, even though my inference would have been correct." Brennan stated. Booth looked at her bewildered.

"You're something aren't you, Bones?"

"I am something, yes. We are all made up of matter? This is my stop thank you for the ride home." She hopped out of the car and ran inside without a glance behind her. For had she turned to wave goodbye she would have seen him watch her as she ran all the way in the house. Mesmerized by the sight of her. Stunned. Yes she was something, she was something different. Something special. There was something about his science partner that was just different from everyone else.

"See you Sunday!" He called after her, but perhaps just a little too late. He had been rendered temporarily speechless by her. Booth drove home quickly and tried to put the beautiful Temperance from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! Thanks to all my readers and reviews! They are much appreciated and really prompt me to keep writing! Who knew this would be so popular already? Hope this chapter is just as good!**

At the Hill Residence:

"BRENNAN!" Jodi called up the stairs. Even when she was drunk she could still force out those two syllables rather clearly. Brennan, who was upstairs in her bedroom with Daisy, sat up. She held the forensics book in her hands before looking at the time. 7:20pm. Michael would be home soon and he would be hungry as always. Daisy was busying herself with her homework.

"COMING!" Brennan yelled down stairs. She quickly walked the steps checking in on all the boys who were watching the sports game on their tv. She began to cook quickly deciding to make sautéed chicken and broccoli over pasta.

However Brennan had cooked dinner so often that she didn't need to pay attention to what she was doing. Instead she thought about Booth.

He was nice, which was weird. Yes she had lived next door to the guy for four years now, but still he was a jock. He had been rumored to have been with every blonde in the school. _Hmph._ _Blonde._ Brennan self consciously tugged on her light brown hair. Why did that bother her? Brennan was beautiful. She was. Right? Who cares if Andy didn't think so. Sure Brennan had a slight crush on the boy a couple years ago, but now she was beautiful. Besides, she didn't even like Booth did she?

Brennan continued cooking when she heard the car door slam. Michael was home.

"Where's dinner?" He stamped. Brennan held out the plate for him and he snatched it from her hands flashing her a toothy grin. He then settled himself down in front of the tv in his arm chair and opened his beer. Jodi was sleeping on the couch.

"Guys dinner!" she shouted up the stairs and they too came running down. Taking dinner before going back to their rooms. Brennan started the dishes from preparation and brought out the recycling can full of alcohol bottles. As she walked outside she caught a glimpse of the Booth residence where they were all settled down to a hearty dinner. Brennan sighed. Walking back in the house. Accidentally falling over the welcome mat in the front door and breaking a picture frame.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Jodi shouted, being woken up from her slumber.

"I'm sorry." Brennan stammered.

"Michael, you handle her. I'm tired." Jodi climbed the steps not looking back as Michael rounded on the girl.

"Idiot." He grunted before raising his fist and punching her in the stomach. Brennan took the blows quietly, wincing only slightly, but she knew she would be bruised in the morning. Michael felt she learned her lesson and allowed her to go upstairs.

"Are you okay Temperance?" Daisy asked from the corner of the boys room. She had been hiding when they heard Jodi wake up. Clark was sitting in the corner looking ashamed. Wendell on the other hand ran to her.

"I'm sorry Temperance. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine guys. Is everyone's homework complete?" They all nodded. "Good. I'm going to bed, stay upstairs tonight okay?" They nodded again. Brennan walked slowly to her room. She laid down in bed and immediately went to sleep when her head hit the pillow. She had dealt with much worse beatings and only hoped these wouldn't show in the morning.

In the Hill Residence:

"SEELEY! DINNER!" Mrs. Booth yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Seeley rose from his bed and walked downstairs. He looked at the table set for him and was excited to see that it was roast beef his favorite.

"Angie, what do you know about Temperance Brennan?" Booth asked shoving more meat into his mouth.

"Not much, our classes don't overlap much, however we have had gym together for the last two years. Quiet. Smart. A little street dumb. Nice enough." Angela said thoughtfully, putting asparagus on her plate. "Why?"

"We're lab partners, I don't know. We work together a lot now and I'm seeing her this Sunday. She's interesting I guess." Booth answered gruffly.

"Oooooh. Interesting?" Angela teased raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Hank asked.

"You know, one of the Hill's foster kids. Temperance Brennan." Angela said. "Anyway, what do you mean by interesting! I've heard you call girls lots of things Seeley and interesting is not one of them."

"Angela." Booth hissed.

"You like her!" Angela deduced. She was peering at him, watching as her averted her gaze. Blushing slightly.

"I don't like her, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't working with some freak for the rest of the year. Unlike you Angela I don't fall in love with every person I come in contact with." Booth responded perhaps too harshly. Angela had hit a nerve. "Grayson." Cough. "Roxie." Cough.

"Oh! You're in for it now, Shrimp!" Hank teased. The rest of the family sat back warily, fearful themselves of experiencing her anger.

Angela put her fork down and squinted her eyes angrily. Her jaw was set. Booth knew what was coming for him and he leaned back awaiting her wrath, but she just tilted her head to the side and smiled angrily.

"Oh just you wait Seeley Booth. She's gonna be the one who doesn't fall to your charm. Just you wait when you can't seduce her and you come to me _begging_ for help and advice." Angela was on a roll now. "You're gonna fall in love Seeley Booth, and I'm going to make sure it is one of the worst experiences of your life before it's the best." With that Angela stood up from the table and walked away.

Something about what his idiot sister said bothered him though. He had never to this day described a girl as interesting. He had never really imagined that they would differ from the norm of which he expected them to be. He was quiet and tried to ignore her haunting words. He looked out the window, and there she was.

Pulling on a large recycling bin, her brown locks spilling around her, and her blue eyes piercing the night in front of her and she looked utterly determined. Even in the most every day situation there was something slightly sexy about her. However sexy wasn't the first word that came to his mind. In fact the first word was, stunning.

**Sorry guys if you have an issue with motherly Brennan, but the thing is I don't think she's too motherly, just protective, which I could definitely see couldn't you? Also I just wanted to take this chapter to show the family lives that they have going on, I try to keep as many details from the show the same or similar, but of course some things are altered, but don't worry next chapter will be their study session ;) should be fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Guess who is home sick so she's updating her stories? Me! Reviews are always nice, but readers are even better. Brennan and Booth study session time. Oh and Andy mentioned in the last chapter relates to Andy Flueger. Just to clear up any confusion. **

_Knock .Knock_

Brennan tapped on the door timidly. Then she looked at herself and was surprised at how nervous she was. She was the one who had doubled up on her science classes. She had two A plusses for heaven's sake. Why on earth did she feel nervous? However, when he opened the door she remembered why.

He was yanking on a wife beater, his gym shorts slung low on his hips. You could see his pelvic muscles clearly, causing a muscle in her stomach to clench suddenly. Brennan licked her lips as she drank in the whole sight of him. She took a deep breath to try and steady her erratic heart.

"Hi, I'm sorry am I early?" Brennan stammered, clutching the chemistry book tighter to her chest.

"No, you're right on time, come on in." Booth said allowing her to walk in first.

Brennan took in the picturesque house. Everything in its proper place. Pictures of him and his twin sister from birth and up. Booth lead her up a stair case that was decorated with family photos. However, Brennan couldn't help but notice, that a father was absent from every photo. He opened the door to his bedroom and Brennan was surprised.

It was navy blue, with a grey trim and dark carpet, however there were few things on the walls. There was a poster for the Special Forces Unit. A poster of the Philadelphia Flyers. On his desk that was in the corner of the room covered in papers was a picture carefully framed. In it was his mother, his sister, himself, his grandfather and grandmother, and a man who Brennan had noticed his absence; his father. What was missing was the posters of naked girls, the bikini clad models, the playboy magazine's stashed under the bed, the walls lined with beer cans. It was missing everything Brennan had expected.

"You wanna sit down?" Booth gestured to his bed. Brennan's eyes widened slightly causing him to smirk at her. He chuckled slightly and shook his head grabbing the chair from his desk and sitting down in it. "I mean you could sit here but the bed is much more comfortable."

"Right." She jumped on his bed and crossed her legs, resting the text book on them. She noticed that he was gazing at her intently. "What are you looking at?"

"You." He blurted out.

"Well stop it, we need to work on our chemistry."

"But I like looking at you."

"Why?" Brennan demanded stunned by his honesty.

"I just do, but what do we have left to do on this thing anyway?" Booth asked trying to avert his eyes.

"That's not an answer to the question." Brennan said before she could stop herself.

"What question?" Booth said smiling again. Was she flirting with him? He leaned closer to her, resting himself on his knees. He was about a foot away from her.

"Why do you like looking at me," She repeated.

"I don't know. You're nice to look at I guess. And you're different."

"Different," Brennan said. She then leaned backwards and buried her nose in the book. "We need to convert these to moles."

"Different isn't bad Bones. Different is good." Booth said realizing his mistake, but he was too late. He leaned closer to her and lifted her chin with his hand. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met." He looked deep into her blue eyes.

She couldn't breathe. His hand was placed softly under her chin, his eyes were digging into her soul. She could smell his musky scent mixed with that cologne he wore. She was losing her breath but she didn't want to move.

"You're beautiful." Booth whispered. He smiled at her, able to count every freckle on her nose. He was leaning into kiss her. He wanted to kiss her.

"Thank you," she responded breathlessly. He watched him lean into her, but she withdrew her head and smiled, looking quickly down. "Come on we have to convert this."

Booth's ego deflated. He couldn't remember the last time someone had rejected a kiss from him. "Why do you care so much about science anyway!" He questioned angrier then he meant to sound. She recoiled from the harshness in his voice.

"Because Science is what is going to get me out of the hell hole at the Hill residence. It's going to get those other kids out too. As soon as possible." Brennan responded quickly with fervor. She realized she had said more then she meant to.

"Is it bad over there?" Booth asked softly.

"It could be worst. I've lived in homes where it's worst. Plus they need me. Daisy, Wendell, Clark, Fisher… they need me." Brennan said. "Plus I like science." Brennan absently rubbed the spot on her arm where a bruise was. Michael was normally careful about where he was hitting, her ribcage and stomach were a purple and blue disaster. Her arm was just slightly purple.

"Where are you going to college?" Booth asked, realizing the slight twinge that occurred in his heart when he asked that.

"North Western University accepted me. If they don't give me a scholarship I'm probably going to Penn State or Philadelphia Community College." Brennan said. The idea of going anywhere but North Western made her heart hurt. Though she knew she was probably going to end up at PCC just because it was the cheapest and the closest to home. She could stay with the younger ones.

"North Western University in Chicago?" Booth asked.

"Yes. You're joining the Rangers." Brennan said acknowledging the poster on his wall. "You trained over the summer."

"The airborne division first though." Booth turned away proudly.

"Where do they train?" Brennan said smiling at him. She didn't miss how happy he was.

"Fort Campbell, Kentucky." Booth looked back at her.

"Not too far from here, where's your sister going? Angela?" Booth laughed out loud at this leaning forward. Brennan patted the spot in front of her on the bed.

"She thinks she's going to Paris," He smiled brighter climbing onto his bed. "She's really going to the University of Austin Texas."

"I bet Paris is spectacular." Brennan sighed leaning back. The mood lightened.

"I bet it is too," Booth was beaming and not because of the talk about Paris. Because of her smile. She was relaxing around him, she was leaning back and smiling. She had even invited him onto his bed with her.

"SEELEY!" Angela shouted up the stairs. She then burst into the door taking in the scene in front of her. They were both sitting on the bed staring at each other, less than a foot from each other looking into their eyes. Smiling. Seeley was laughing slightly. "Oh hey there Temperance!"

Booth shot Angela a death glare. "What do you want?"

"Mom and Pops want to know if Temperance is staying for dinner," Angela looked at their untouched Chemistry homework. "Seeing as you guys have barely touched your homework, I'm going to tell her yes."

"Oh no, I really couldn't, I must get home."

"Stay, Bones? Please, I'm not gonna be able to do this without you." Booth pleaded, gesturing to the homework. Brennan melted.

"Okay, I guess I could stay…"

"I'll tell Mom to set another place." Angela said gleefully.

**OHHH. How will dinner go for Brennan? Sorry if this chapter was boring, but they need to talk about the little things before they talk about the big things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are a wonderful wonderful thing. I think I'm going to update weekly on this piece, but no promises ;). For those of you who are concerned about Brennan you'll see what happens.**

"Booth, I really don't think it's a good idea if I stay for dinner… the Hills they need me to get back.. Daisy and Wendell…" Brennan tried to explain.

"Bones, I'm sure they can manage for one night," Booth pleaded with her. He wanted her to stay more than anything.

"O…kay. I just have to speak to them. Can I borrow your telephone?"

"Yes," he responded handing it back to her. She sighed and dialed the number knowing Daisy would pick up. However guilt was creeping up on her faster than she could imagine and she knew what would wait for her at home tonight.

"Hello?" Daisy's soprano voice trilled.

"Daisy, it's Temperance."

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm not going to be home for dinner, use the pizza money from the jar under my bed. Order two pies, no soda. Can you do that? You can tell Jodi I won't be home until around…" she raised her eyebrows at Booth who looked at the clock before holding up 10 fingers. "10." Ten was late. Brennan could almost imagine…but she couldn't think about that. She looked at Booth's bright eyes and disregarded everything else.

"Are you sure Brenn?" Daisy said carefully.

"Yes," Brennan sighed. "Stay in your rooms." Brennan advised.

"You ready for dinner?" Booth said standing up off of the bed looking at her. He could tell there was something bothering her, but he decided not to push her for anything. At least not until he got some of his mother's good cooking into her.

They walked down the stairs and Brennan approached the table thoughtfully. Booth pointed at the chair directly to the right of his, considering he sat at the head of the table. She sat down and was sitting directly across from Angela and his mother. His grandfather on the other end of the table.

"Everything looks delicious Mrs. Booth," Brennan complimented as his mother set the table. She smiled at Brennan. "Thank you for having me."

"Anytime, we're happy to see Seeley finally bringing home a girl," his mother teased.

"Mom." He snapped at her, glaring.

"No, no, I mean we know Seel isn't gay, but we're sick of seeing blondes around here all the time." Angela insinuated. "Or perhaps, not seeing them at all, because they tend to disappear into the bedroom."

"Angela." Booth turned his aggression to her.

"Ange is just teasing of course Temperance, but how do you and Seeley know each other?" His mother interjected.

"We have second period chemistry together. We're lab partners."

"Do you two have any other classes together?" Mrs. Booth asked.

"No, I'm taking a more science centered course, but Booth seems to be in a more government centered path, so not many of our classes over lap." Brennan said formally. Mrs. Booth smiled at her before sending the mashed potatoes down her way. Booth and Angela were still giving each other the evil eye.

"What about Angela?" Mrs. Booth continued.

"We have gym together again this year."

"How lovely."

"Could you pass the peas please," Hank asked her. Temperance handed them over.

"Booth is everything alright?" Brennan asked quietly. Booth stared at Angela a second longer before getting up.

"Well, I'm done let's go Bones, we have a lot more chemistry to do and I don't think you want to sit around Angela much longer… I know I don't." Booth said standing up.

"Bones?" Hank asked before chuckling. "Shrimp, what are you doing giving a lovely lady a name like bones?"

"Well it's cause she is interesting, like bones are." Booth said almost sheepishly. He looked at Brennan and she stood up as well walking back to his room with him, he slammed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry about her." He finally said.

"It's fine I promise." He reached across her to grab her chemistry book causing her to suck in as his hand brushed her rib cage. "Let's just get this done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bones, just let me walk you home." Booth insisted for the one hundredth time.

"Booth, it is a meager two houses down the road I am perfectly capable of walking that far by myself." Brennan countered.

"Please, for my sake just let me walk with you." Booth finally said caving. She looked at him with pursed lips for a second and then said, "fine, but I still don't understand why." He looked at her opening the door as she walked out first.

"Because, that's what the gentleman does. He opens the door, he pulls out chairs, he walks the girl home." Booth explained. He would never admit that part of him just didn't want to let her go just yet.

"Yes, but those are all things that are customary during courting. And are we courting? I think not. There is no romantic inclinations between us therefore you are not required to do any of those foolish things." Brennan argued back.

"Then let me do them because I want to, not because I'm required to alright?" Booth conceded.

"Alright." She agreed smiling to herself over the quiet victory. He looked at her, walking her as far as her front door.

"I had fun tonight." Booth admitted. He looked at her waiting for her reply.

"As did I," Brennan responded.

"Same time next week?" Booth propositioned.

"I would love to."

They stood less than a foot apart. It was that awkward moment when you don't know what to do next until Brennan finally started to reach for her door when Booth surprised her by wrapping his arms around her. To everyone's even larger surprise Brennan responded fervently.

"Thank you Booth." Brennan smiled at him and watched as he turned to walk away, only when he entered his own house did she actually walk into the house to face the hell that would meet her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know it's been forever since I've updated, I hope I still have some readers left AHHH. I hope this makes up for it a bit. **

Brennan carried herself gingerly into school the next day. She watched the kids split up and walk to their classes, but she limped down the hallway to science. She was in long sleeves even though it was exceptionally warm for the middle of October. She didn't want the teachers asking about her bruises. She made it to Chemistry just before the bell rang.

"Hey bones, everything alright?" Booth asked concerned by her disheveled appearance.

"Yes." She snapped at him not meeting his eyes. For if he looked too closely she feared that he would see the caked on cover up over her face to hide away the black eyes.

"You seem okay, are you coming over tonight to work on home work?" Booth asked, his heart was bursting with hope that he would get to be alone with her again.

"I… can't… I have to… take care of Daisy. She is sick." Brennan lied biting her tongue. She hated to lie to him. His heart deflated.

They did not speak for the rest of class. She was the first one out of class and to gym before Booth even had time to wonder what was wrong. When she got to gym however it was then that she realized Angela was as perceptive as her brother.

"Hey Brenn!" Angela said jogging over to her. She looked like a movie star, curly brown hair flipping behind her while her perfectly toned body was in black gym shorts and a purple t shirt. The boys all turned to stare, and then looked over their shoulder making sure Seeley wasn't there to see them check her out.

"Hello Angela." Brennan responded tersely.

"It was so nice to have dinner with you the other night, I can't believe we had never really talked before then!"

"Yeah, well you and I tend to run in different social circles." Which was Brennan saying nicely that Angela was popular and she was not. Angela chose not to acknowledge this.

"You know Brenn, you're very pretty there is no need for you to cake on all that make up." Angela looked closer at her face. "Especially around your pretty blue eyes."

Brennan damned the world and then reminded herself to check in every text book she knew to see if the ability of perception was an inherited trait.

"Thanks Ange, I'll remember that." They talked for the rest of gym class and Brennan had to admit that she was happy to have company in the otherwise lonely and embarrassing display of her uncoordinated gross motor skills. Angela left for Art History thinking about Brennan's appearance today. She sat down next to Jack Hodgins who was muttering under his breath.

"Do you know Temperance Brennan?" Angela decided to ask thinking she had seen the two together on more than one occasion.

"Yes we're very close. Why?" Jack asked eyeing the pretty girl.

"Are you two dating?" Angela queried back shocked by his protective and aggressive response.

"Tempe and I? No. We're good friends though, she's a bit like a younger sister to me. She has it rough at home." Jack said laughing. Angela twirled a curl around her finger, brown eyes narrowing in on him. She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully.

"How so? Are the Hills hard on her?" Angela leaned forward resting a hand on his arm.

"When they're sober. She takes care of all the younger children too. They beat up on her a lot. Especially when she doesn't make dinner. She didn't come home the other night and she got a hell of a beating sweetie. She looks like someone's punching bag today." Jack's eyes widened as he realized he had said too much to the pretty girl.

"They hit her?"

"No. No forget it." Jack said, he refused to answer her questions for the rest of the period and just continued muttering to himself. Angela bit the inside of her cheek wondering if she should tell Seeley or not. Angela decided it was something Brennan should tell him on her own time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan looked around and tried to avoid this hallway at all costs but of course there was one of them, the arrogant jocks who enjoyed knocking the books out of her hands. This time it was Andy Fleuger.

"Hey morticia," Andy called pushing her into the wall.

"Andy, please leave me alone, I just want to go home." She sighed.

"Shut up." He shoved her aside laughing. The rest of his friends on the wrestling team were pushing her around laughing. She winced in pain as they pushed against bruises and cuts hidden underneath her clothes.

"Leave me alone." She said trying to break out of their circle. She let out a sharp yell as one of them manage to hit her by one of her eyes. Booth walked out of the locker room at that point to see what was going on. He had just come from football practice and was just getting out of the shower when he heard the laughs of the wrestling team goons. Booth looked at them disgusted and laid eyes on who was in the middle. _Bones._ He didn't even bother to throw on his shirt. He burst into the middle of their circle quickly shoving Bones behind him against the wall, looking out at their menacing faces.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you morons are doing?" Booth asked his muscles rippling with anger. The boys stared at him unsure of what to do. They were weedy boys, compared to the military training and capabilities of Seeley Booth none of them were a match for him.

"We were just having some fun." Andy said. Brennan behind him shook a little pursing her lips and willing herself not to cry.

"You are never to touch her again. Do you understand. If I ever hear that you so much as laid a finger on her, I will find you and I will kill you. Do you understand?" Booth's eyes, the normal warm chocolate that made Brennan feel safe were icy steel. His back muscles were tight in a controlled anger, she rested her cheek upon his naked back causing him to look at her for a quarter of a second. Her face looked broken. Booth took a deep breath trying not to be irrational.

"Get. Out." Booth said and they did. Walking away looking defeated and slightly terrified they left. He turned to look at Brennan who had cried off her make-up, revealing the violent bruises on her face. "Did they… did those… hurt you?" Booth said filled with such rage he couldn't form a sentence he hugged her tight to his body, careful though not to hurt her.

"No." Brennan said tightly. He had saved her and she knew she had to tell him. She rolled up her sleeves, looked around and lifted her shirt entirely over her head. Standing there in a plain black and purple bra, Booth easily could see the bruises covering her body, the new and the old.

"Who?" He asked. One part of him, very far down and he would never admit this for as long as he lived was beyond floored and happy to see her in a bra like this. However, this feeling would be recognized later, the immense sexual attraction he felt towards her would also keep him awake later in the week, but for now all he felt was horror.

"Michael Hill," She whispered. He looked at her his hands forming fists and he could easily match them to the bruises. He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, baby. Everything is gonna be alright." She slumped against his chest as her body wracked with sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHH the reviews the reviews. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And don't we all love a protective, sexy, shirtless Seeley Booth? I know I do! And who saw this weeks episode! Dying the entire time when she runs into the mob scene and he's running after her. UNF. Now without further ado:**

"Bones?" Booth asked her as she sat nestled on his lap in the front seat of his car.

"Yes?" She responded taking a deep breath and inhaling his beautiful scent.

"I can't let you go home to him. How do you put up with all those awful things he does to you?" Booth whispered to her stroking her hair.

"It's better than at some homes. My friend Marianne went to a home where the father did much more terrible things to the girls there. He's the reason she got addicted to drugs. She overdosed on ecstasy only two months in. He never touches me." Brennan said in some form of defense. As she said this his hands tightened into fists in her hair.

"You swear?" He asked looking her dead in the eye. "He never forced himself on you did he?" Booth was so angry he could barely get the words out.

"No no never, and you can't tell anyone about what he does, do you swear?"

"Why?" He watched as she chewed her lip violently. Little droplets of blood formed there.

"Because I'm almost done with high school and the other kids need me." She chewed harder until finally he inclined his head and kissed away the blood. Even when the blood was gone he continued kissing her. He kissed her until he needed to come up for air and then he kissed her even more. This kiss was nothing like anything else, in it he felt her trust and her surprise. He felt her in the kiss and with each second he wanted more and more, but he couldn't he had to control himself she was vulnerable.

This kiss had her head spinning. She could barely breathe and when he pulled away even for just a brief second that second without him seemed too long. It was at this moment she wondered why she had waited so damn long to kiss him and why she would do anything else with her time but kiss Seeley Booth and what she had done with her life before she had kissed him. Kissing him really had Brennan second guessing her priorities.

And then it was done.

"They could all leave," he suggested. Yet the thought of enduring even one day without her seemed painful. He squeezed her closer to him. "I want to protect you Bones."

"And so you have." She said speaking of the boys from before.

"The least I can do is make sure those boys never touch you again." Thinking of them just made his blood boil.

"Why do you care so much Seeley Booth?" The honesty and frankness of her question surprised him and took him off guard causing him to give back the only answer he could think of.

"Because we're partners, friends, because I think of you as more than a friend should. Because you're smart and intriguing and you never do what I think you will do and each day you surprise me is a day where I am happy that I have you in my life." He admitted.

"And what if I stop surprising you?" She queried, surprised at how afraid she was of the answer.

"What if I grew wings?" Booth asked.

"Well that is an impossibility due to the fact that you do not carry the genes necessary for that kind of adaptation." Brennan responded, utterly perplexed.

"Exactly." He said kissing her nose.

"Thank you for saving me, Booth."

"Of course Bones, anything for you," and as those words tumbled from his lips he realized how true they were, he would give her the world. And yet, he wasn't even dating this girl. Oh Angela would have a field day if she heard about this. Yet knowing Angela, she would find out anyway.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She said to him and he pulled into her drive way. The thought of her going into that house made him sick but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He sucked it up and let her leave. Kissing her fingertips before she left, looking forward to seeing her in chemistry tomorrow, wondering about the big turn their relationship had taken, and what that would mean. He pulled into his driveway almost absent mindedly when he was bombarded by Angela.

"Where were you?" She began her endless interrogation.

"With Bones."

"What were you doing?"

"Talking."

"And?"

"Angela." He glared. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seeley, listen and I'm saying this because I care about you. She is no Rebecca or Hannah. Temperance Brennan is not the kind of girl you just have sex with." Booth tried to interject but she cut him off. "I know you're thinking about it, but I also can see that's not the only thing you are thinking about. Take care of her Seel, because once she's gone she's gone and you don't wanna lose her. Because a girl like Tempe Brennan only comes around once in a lifetime." Angela clucked her tongue at him and went off to bed.

Booth had a fitful sleep that night plagued with dreams of bruised bodies and Brennan being abused then taken away forever by social services. All the while Angela shook her head at him telling him he shouldn't have done that and now he had lost her forever. He was running and he couldn't get to her fast enough. In the dream he was never able to save her and for some reason, she was always just out of his reach. He awoke in a cold sweat, unable to calm himself he reached for his phone and sent the text to her:

_Are you awake?_

He waited for her response, not expecting her to be up seeing as it was three in the morning, but then his phone buzzed.

_Yes, what are you doing up?_

He quickly typed back: _Couldn't sleep hbu?_

_Similar predicament_

He weighed the next words carefully, but then ultimately decided they were what needed to be said. _Midnight coffee run?_ Thinking of how that made no sense.

_Meet me at your car in ten._


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO SORRY! Your reviews are just delightful and wonderful and it's taken me so long to update, but I think this chapter will hopefully give you what you want. I have some drama ahead, so be prepared. DemonxRose your review made me shake I was so happy! Thank you! Without further ado, midnight coffee run for our favorite duo ;)**

What am I doing? Brennan thought to herself rather angrily as she walked through the house putting up her hair and checking the young ones before climbing down the roof top. She knew if the Hills ever found out about this she would be murdered, but she didn't care. She wanted to see Booth, she NEEDED to see Booth. Well, not exactly need, because in fact she would survive if she did not see him, but the matter of seeing him was of pressing importance.

She had been up thinking about today, thinking about everything that had happened. They had kissed, but were they a couple? He knew about the Hills, but he was going to keep her secret. Then there was the other pressing matter, the uttermost _desire_ she had felt when his lips were upon hers.

That tingle in her stomach had stretched all throughout her body, she had wanted more of him, she wanted his hands, _everywhere_. But she was a virgin and he was not. Those kind of things with him could lead to some place very fast, very quickly, maybe a little too quickly. _But was there a too quickly when it came to Seeley Booth?_

She also was now thinking about the opportunities for a future with this man and statistically, if she allowed herself to become attached it would only end in her heart break. They were going to different paths of life, different schools. They would be very far away from each other. They could not possibly work out. They could not date. Then why oh why was Brennan climbing out of her window at 2 am to go get coffee with this man? And why was he all then willing to take her to get it?

"Good evening," she stammered as she approached his car. He smiled at her and even opened the car door for her.

"So what are you doing up so late?" Booth teased as he started the engine, aware of how quiet it was on the street.

"My mind, seeing as that I have such a high IQ sometimes finds it hard to slow down enough for me to drift off peacefully into sleep, therefore I am often up late at night with my mind thinking about things that otherwise would have to wait until morning." Brennan said very seriously.

"Yeah, my mind was racing too," he agreed smiling at her overly technical answer. He drove around and realized, what coffee places were open at 2? He eventually came to the conclusion that none were, because hardly any normal person would want to put caffeine in their body this late in the evening. He eventually found a diner that was open and they went inside to sit down.

She had talked the entire way there, about everything , about her school work, her favorite things to do, everything. He seemed content to just listen. And he was.

"Uhm, I'll have an apple pie and a cup of coffee please," Booth said when the waitress came over to take his order. The waitress smiled at him before barely looking at Brennan.

"A rice pudding please and a large cup of coffee, half and half, two sugars."

"Anything else?" The waitress offered Booth, and the double meaning was not missed by either one of them.

"No." Booth clarified sternly. The waitress clucked her tongue, frustrated and walked away.

"She likes you." Brennan said flatly.

"So?" Booth asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, she is blonde," Brennan bit her tongue, trying hard not to draw the parallels of herself to all the other girls Booth had infamously been with.

"Well, you know what they say?" Booth said teasing.

"No?"

"Blondes have more fun."

"I don't know what that means, I do not believe you can actually say whose body releases more endorphins simply based on the color of one's hair." Brennan stated, uncomprehending.

"It's an expression, Bones." Booth shook his head at her and then noticed the wall that was up behind her eyes. He reached slowly across the table and took both her hands in his. "You're beautiful, regardless of the color of your hair." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling as he noticed the faint blush that appeared under her cheeks.

"Well she certainly is interested in you." Brennan noticed. He looked at the waitress who brought him his pie. He shrugged.

"She's alright."

"Booth?" Brennan began very slowly. "What happens tomorrow? For… you and me?" She had wanted to say us, but that might have assumed too much she didn't want to over step her boundaries, if there were boundaries.

"Well tomorrow, you and I wake up, I drive you to school. I see you as often as I can between classes, I walk with you to chemistry and drive you home after. Cause that's what… partners do." He too had exchanged the word couples for partners, not wanting to go too fast. Angela's warning resonating in his mind. He smiled at her. "And if you let me, I'd really like to kiss you again." She looked at him.

"So kiss me."

And he did.

**I know I know short chapter, I'll update sooner I promise **


	9. Chapter 9

**GEHHH! I'm so bad, I know but sometimes I have the worst writers block and then I get distracted, hopefully I still have some fans out there? Maybe? Please?**

The fact that the most coveted guy of Beverly High School was often seen walking to school freak to and from classes was not missed by anyone. Especially not Hannah Burley, the most recent ex girlfriend of said guy.

He was walking closely next to her, but not actually touching her, talking as they made their way to her biology course. She smiled at him and said she would meet him after class, before she turned to leave. He smiled at went his way to his class.

"Hey Seeley," Hannah said sliding up next to him, walking with him to his gym class.

"Hi Hannah?" Booth said, slightly puzzled by her sudden appearance.

"So you and foster freak huh? Honestly, Seel I thought you had more taste then that." Hannah taunted, she was angry with him. He had ended their relationship that June because he had been going away to military basic training and he didn't want to have to think about her back at home, but when he had gotten back home she had hoped they would have picked up where they had left off. It was November now and the odds weren't looking good for her. In fact, he had made no acknowledgement of her before now.

"Don't call her that." Booth responded back, barely looking at her. He just wanted to make it to the gym as fast as possible so he could get away from her.

"Well that's what she is, isn't she? I just don't get it though. Why her?"

"It's none of your business if it was or wasn't her. You are not my mother nor my girlfriend any more. I had hoped things would have been okay between us, but I can see that you're angry, listen Hannah, I didn't wrong you in anyway, get over it. Go find someone else." Booth answered perhaps a little too harshly. Hannah looked at him indignantly.

"Was I not good enough for you!" She yelled back at him now. She was starting to cry and it looked as if she was going to cause a scene. "Why her!" She stamped her foot, demanding.

"Why her? Why her?" Booth shook his head. "Because Hannah, she's my partner, and partners stick together. You understand? It's not between you and her. It's just her." Booth said walking into his gym class where his buddy Jared was shaking his head at him. "You want to get your two cents in too, while it counts?"

"I just don't get it either Seel, is she like your girlfriend or something?" Jared asked in dumb curiosity. Booth was acutely aware that the nearby sophomore named Wendell was listening.

"It's nothing to explain Jared, she's my partner and we're not dating." Which wasn't a lie exactly. Since the night of the diner run three weeks ago, all they did was work on homework together. Brennan had kept him at an arm's length, but each day he drove her home, he knew that there was something more brewing between them, that there would always be something more, he just had to give her time to figure herself out, and he wouldn't do anything to slow down her incredibly powerful brain from processing her feelings for him.

"Alright man, just as long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sweetie!" Angela yelled jogging across the gym to go talk to Brennan.

"Hey Angela," She smiled back at her.

"So how are you today? Is Mr. Studly treating you right?" Angela teased. She looked at Brennan carefully, assessing her. Looking to see if there was Seeley's tell-tale mark on her yet. It wasn't there. Which meant exactly what she had hoped for, he wasn't just using her as another girlfriend, he was taking things slow. Taking his time. Good.

"Studly?" Brennan queried, tilting her head to the side and furrowing her brow. Angela chuckled.

"My brother silly!"

"Oh yes." Brennan said, hesitating slightly. "He is an excellent friend and our marks in chemistry have been quite high."

"That's not what I meant at all, I know he drives you home, Brenn." Angela informed her.

"Oh well yes, the bus ride is quite long and boring and you always seem to be catching a ride with someone or another so he figured it would be a good thing if he did. I quite enjoy our car rides, they are probably one of my favorite times of the day. Your brother is quite the listener." Brennan gushed slightly. Seeley, a good listener, now that was a first.

"Is he now?" Angela asked, more to herself then to the girl in front of her. The gym teacher blew his whistle and they ran together, but limiting their conversation slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Booth, may I see you for a minute?" Miss Harmonia, the Art History teacher asked.

"Of course," Angela responded politely.

"You too Mr. Hodgins."

"Hmph."

"Well, I'm going to cut right to the point here, since you Mr. Hodgins seem to be in a bad enough mood as it is. I know your extreme distaste for my class, but that is no reason as to why it should impede your grade. Therefore, I am asking Angela here to tutor you. You're a bright student Jack, there is no reason your grades should be as low as they are." Miss Harmonia explained. Jack muttered something that sound like "rich daddy favoritism." But I seemed that only Angela had heard him.

"I'd be happy to tutor Jack!" Angela responded. She gave a little jump and began to indulge him in the details. To which all he said was, "Thursday, I'll take you to my place after school. " and then he walked out angrily. Angela shook her head and followed him out the door only to be surprised as he walked next to Brennan. She staggered behind to casually eavesdrop on their conversation.

"No good school system. It's their fault my grades are so sub par." Jack ranted.

"Did Miss Harmonia assign you a tutor?" Brennan asked quietly/

"Yes, some girl named Angela Booth."

"Oh! I know Angela," Brennan began. Angela held her breath waiting to see what would follow. "She's so sweet, very smart actually. Her and her brother are extremely nice, despite popular standards and reputation. I very much enjoy their company." Jack nodded his head.

"Maybe this won't be as horrible as I anticipated." He said thoughtfully now. Brennan smiled at him and then walked off to meet Seeley who was waiting for her in front of the cafeteria. Both Angela and Jack watched the couple walk away together, even though there was no physical contact between the two, anyone could see that there was no way they would be separated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Look at me! Updating within a month! Hopefully Updates will happen more often? I got inspired to write this chapter today and I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

They were kissing. Rather passionately at that. On his bed. In his room. Alone. His lips were glued to her neck and his hands slid up her shirt. When suddenly, she pulled back.

"Booth." Brennan said very quietly. He looked at Brennan confused and embarrassed, he hadn't meant to push her too far, but they hadn't really discussed physical boundaries yet.

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to…" he apologized sheepishly. Angela's warning was whirling through his mind. _Temperance Brennan is not just the type of girl you just have sex with._

"Booth I know you've had sex before, a lot. I'm just… I understand that sex is a healthy natural part of life, I just, I haven't… I've never…" Brennan stammered, blush rising to her cheeks. Booth chuckled to himself smiling.

"We don't need to have sex yet, if at all. We're just…" Booth trailed off though. Because what were they? There were so many unanswered, unsaid things between them.

"What are we Booth?" Brennan asked earnestly, her grey eyes widening.

"We're partners." Booth responded flatly. _Partners._ That was a good word. It was concrete, definite, safe. Brennan chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Her watch read 6:30 and she knew she needed to get home soon to make dinner. Booth nodded his head and he gave her a light kiss. She left his room and out of the house she walked, allowing Angela to walk in.

"I have to tell you something." Angela said seriously.

"Yes?" Booth started cautiously.

"I like someone." Booth started to laugh loudly. He couldn't help it, she reminded him so much of how she used to sound when she was in middle school.

"Oh really? And who would that be?" Booth paused for a second. "Which _Gender_ would that be?" He teased lightly. She smacked him. It didn't actually hurt.

"Jack Hodgins," She whispered.

"You have the most odd taste, that's one of Bones' friends you know," Booth said.

"Speaking of the bone lady herself…" Angela teased. "She left?"

"Yes," Booth said, just the simple idea of it making him sad.

"You love her." Angela staed.

"No." Booth responded, but denying it hurt his heart. In truth he didn't know what he felt. He did care about her, more then he probably should have. It was almost December, their senior year was flying by. How could this have happened. He was leaving soon for the Army, she was going to go be a doctor somewhere. How could he have done this to himself? But he couldn't stay away.

"Anyway, I just wanted to warn you about Hodgins, he's coming over tomorrow. Good night, big guy." She waved and went to bed. Seeley barely slept that night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Where was she? She had not been here. He had waited for her at her locker like he always did and she did not show up. Her cell phone was on and she was not answering. She was not here. Temperance Brennan did not miss school ever. She had said "I'll see you tomorrow." She had planned to be here. And she wasn't. Booth didn't eat that day. And that was only the first day.

The second day she did not show up the bags under Booth eyes were enormous. He was furious at anyone who even looked in his direction. In order to blow off some steam and worry he had gone to the gym to work out. It had only ended in disaster when she had not answered her phone again. He had left her like forty voicemails. He did not sleep that night either.

The third day he cracked.

"Daisy," Booth said to the young girl he saw in the hallway. She look frightened by him but turned around anyway.

"Yes?" She responded timidly.

"Daisy, where is Brennan? Why hasn't she been in school?" Booth's voice broke with desperation.

"She's… she's not feeling well," Daisy answered, but she avoided eye contact, chewing on her lower lip. Booth almost laughed with sarcasm,

"If that were true she would have called me. Where is she Daisy, please I need to know, please?" Booth begged her. Daisy looked up at him her brown eyes wide with fear, and in that moment Booth understood what Daisy couldn't tell him. "Where is she? What did he do to her?" Daisy gulped.

"The trunk," She whispered and he nodded comprehending. He broke into a run as he slipped out of the school doors.

"Now just where do you think you are going Mr. Booth?" Mr. Goodman, the school principal asked.

"Home." Booth said hopping in his car and driving back to his house. He parked the car in his driveway and then looked around. He climbed into the Hills' yard and saw and old broken down camaro sitting in the drive way. Booth's heart was racing, his head was spinning, he walked towards the garage in the back and took a crow bar out of it. He wrenched it under and opened the trunk.

There she was. Her chest was rising and falling slowly. He picked her up and began to carry her. His eyes were filling with tears.

When he finally got to his house he kicked the door open and laid her on his bed. He ran to fetch her water and bread so that when she woke up he could take care of her.

"Booth?" Brennan murmured.

"Bones, bones, I'm right here. I'm right here," He clutched her body close to his.

"I broke a dish. I broke a dish, I'm so clumsy, but the water was so hot and the soap was so slippery." She sobbed a little. He held her tighter and gave her a sip of water. "How long was I in there?"

"Almost three full days," he looked at her, taking in every inch of her dirty face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get to you, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Booth was begging now, he was begging for her forgiveness.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered. He kissed her on the forehead and let her close her eyes. In a peaceful sleep this time. Because she was in his arms, and no harm could come to her there.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I'm the worst. When I sat myself down to write a fanfiction I sworeto myself I wouldn't be that crappy author who never updated. Life got away from me and I ran out of time. I promise I won't go that long ever again. A review if I have any readers out there would make me feel… on top of the world. Ten more reviews will push me enough to update the chapter again very very soon. I hope this next chapter makes up for my lack of.**

"Seeley!" He heard his mother call from down the stairs. She hadn't seen me since she got home, but he suspected Angela had told her about his little guest. Now he was going to hear it.

"Yeah?" Booth called back, hoping to put off the confrontation for as long as possible.

"You have exactly five seconds to get down here and if you don't I will come up there… and I don't think you want me seeing your room right now." She threatened. He knew she didn't considering not the state it was in, but the girl who currently slept in it. Booth walked down the stairs at a brisk pace hoping to get there within the five seconds. Apparently, he had succeeded. "Now you tell me why that girl is here, and it seems as though she intends to stay the night." Ange resembled his mother in the way that she could always get what she wanted out of people. Especially men.

"Well uhh, you see…" Booth hesitated. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth. His mother would call the cops and Brennan would be gone in the blink of an eye. He barely had the rest of senior year with her… _woah. _What was Booth thinking, they weren't together. This was Tempe Brennan the girl who he had had little to no contact with for his entire life. Why could he suddenly not leave her alone. It's because he had to protect her. That is what he reasoned to himself. Yet deep down he knew, no matter what, no matter if she was safe as ever he could never leave her alone. He was fascinated by her. Intoxicated by her very presence. He missed her even now, when he could feel his arms aching with her absence. Oh how he longed to hold her again.

"I'm waiting," His mother said, tapping her foot now.

"Well you see…" Booth began again. Angela being as perceptive as she was decided at that very moment to come out of her bedroom to his rescue.

"Brenn hit her head at school today, the nurse said she was fine but needed constant watching. You know the Hill's place. There are so many children around nobody would even take the time to notice her and she could slip into a coma. We talked to Jodi and Michael and they said it was fine if she stayed with us until her head felt better. You know just in case. Besides Seeley needs a lot of help on Chemistry, doncha Seel?" Angela asked tilting her head slightly. He smiled at her and he knew she was going to collect big time on the debt he now owed her but right now he didn't care.

"Fine," His mother said slightly disbelieving. She squinted her eyes at Seeley and said "NO SEX." Booth brightened and Angela only chuckled.

"Puh-lease Mom, Brenn is in no condition to have sex, and even if she was, well…" Angela smiled serenely. "Just don't worry about it Mom." The Booth Mother knew her kids very well and she knew Angela was covering for her brother. She looked at Angela and knew she was keeping secrets too. "Who did you have over today?"

It was Angela's turn to flush. "No one, why do you…" Angela trailed off.

"Angela Pearly-Gates Booth, if you don't tell me who was over right this instant I'll make sure they don't come over for another month." Her mother threatened, sick of being lied to.

"Jack Hodgins." Angela mumbled. Booth chuckled and said "Well if I'm all done here, I'm gonna go check on Bones." As he walked back up the stairs he heard his mother whisper to his twin, "I really hope he calls her that because of the object and not because it's something he does to her." Booth turned bright red and was shocked to see Brennan standing up looking around anxiously.

"Something wrong Bones?" Booth queried, his brow furrowed.

"No I just need to go, I didn't realize how late it was and I need to go home and make dinner or else Michael and Jodi will be furious." She spoke quickly and sharply. The words rushing together and slurring slightly from her exhaustion.

"You can't go," The words fell from Booth's lips without his volition and unconsciously his body moved to block the exit.

"I most certainly can go Booth and I must," Brennan responded petulantly. She raised her chin slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"Bones, please stay," He pleaded. Her eyes softened and she sat back down. "I just went through three days of hell worrying about you. I need rest almost as much as you do and you going back there I won't get a wink. Just stay, I'll sleep on the floor and you can have my bed and sleep a goodnight's rest and I won't be up have the night in a frenzy for fear something happened to you." Brennan nodded but seemed to be in deep thought. Then she blushed and said, "I think the bed is plenty big enough for the both of us."

"What?" Booth's jaw dropped open and he looked at her. The pink in her cheeks deepend but so did her resolve as she said, "Well reasonably speaking this bed looks as though it is made for two medium sized people, or perhaps one fairly large one, but seeing as though we are both medium sized people, well perhaps you are a little larger…" She added seeing his face when she called him medium, "and I am slightly smaller so therefore I think we would both fit comfortably on the bed, allowing that there is the proper amount of blankets and pillows for the both of us."

"Share the bed?" Booth repeated slowly.

"Unless you are repulsed by the idea of sharing a sleeping area with me. If that is the reason, I assure you I will not be offended." Brennan said, and although she said one thing, her guarded eyes and lowering of her voice suggested another. Booth sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pushing her blue eyes to look into his brown ones he said, "I would love to share a bed with you Bones."


	12. Chapter 12

**Blah didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but I'll update anyway. Yay.**

Booth couldn't sleep. Here he was, lying in the dark with the most beautiful girl in the world next to him. There was no way in hell he could sleep.

If he looked away from her, he could feel the magnets pulling his body back towards her. If he lay up at the ceiling he ran the risk of touching her with his hand, and God forbid he lay facing her, then he would wrap his body around hers and cuddle her close. Just the thought of that made his blood pump too quickly. He felt her heat like a sauna and he was drawn to it. He let out a literal groan.

"Booth?" Bones whispered next to him. Her hand automatically reached out next to her and grabbed his thigh. The blood rushed down there faster than you could say oops. Booth thanked his lucky stars that it was dark and Bones couldn't see his predicament.

"Yeah Bones?" He responded through gritted teeth. It was hard for him to control his breathing much less his thoughts.

"Why are you up?" She asked quietly. Her hand unconsciously started to move up and down his thigh.

"Couldn't sleep," He murmured catching her hand in his and stopping it before it came to close to an area he was not ready for her to touch. "Why are you up, you've had such a long day."

"I spent the last 16 hours sleeping and now I just can't," She huffed. Breathing out a sigh she rolled over onto her side to face her friend. Booth did the same and looked into her pale blue eyes, he overwhelming desire to kiss her washed through him and it took every fiber of his being to not push his lips into hers. To kiss away all that had happened to her. To make her want to kiss him more than he wanted to kiss her. Though he doubted the last one was possible. He wanted to kiss her more than he wanted oxygen in his lungs.

"So what do you want to do instead?" He asked.

"I don't really know, what do you want to do?" She countered. Booth had a whole list of things he wanted to do. Most of them if he ever voiced aloud he would have to go to the confessional and say his hail Marys for hours. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to cover her body with his own and hear her beg for him. He wanted to show her what it was like to want someone as a man wants a women. He wanted to hear her scream his name in pleasure. Then and only then could he collapse satiated into a slumber. But those aren't the kind of things you just tell Bones. Or anyone for that matter, but mostly Bones.

"Let's just talk and then maybe you'll be able to sleep," Booth suggested. Talking was not on the list of things Booth wanted Bones to be doing with her mouth right now, but it would have to suffice.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask each other questions and we have to answer truthfully."

"Okay, but you first, since you are the one who suggested the game after all," Brennan teased. Booth smiled at her through the darkness but in the end agreed.

"How long have you lived next door?" Booth started.

"Since I was 12, how many girlfriends have you had?" Brennan asked.

Booth thought for a minute and counted. Cam, Hannah, Rebecca, Tessa. He was pretty sure that was all of them. "Four. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"None, did you engage in sexual intercourse with all of those girls?" Brennan queried. Booth fidgeted uncomfortably but he had agreed to answer truthfully.

"Yes, did you ever have romantic feelings for someone at our school?" Booth asked knowing he needed to be clear and just saying "like" someone would waste one of his questions by hearing all the people she can tolerate at their school.

"I had quite the infatuation with Andy Flueger in middle school but he embarrassed me and didn't return the sentiment and in doing so metaphorically crushed my hear. He's also extremely nasty to me now, so I no longer harbor those feelings for him. When was the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse.?" Brennan knew these questions were direct but she was honestly so curious right now she didn't even bother to try and censor herself.

"June, with Hannah. Have you ever had sex?" Booth asked. His mind was in the gutter now with all this talk and he couldn't think about anything else. And when Brennan responded "no." The vivid fantasies of him introducing her to that side of herself and claiming her as his own were taking over.

"Do you find me sexually attractive," Bones whispered. Booth lay on his side now to face her. She felt the need to elaborate. "I mean I know for a fact that I have the qualities most men look for in a mate such as the voluptuous breasts and a large bottom while maintaining a good physique, however your past seems to show an impartiality towards those females who possess blonde hair and I was just wondering if you find me sexually attractive even though I don't possess that identifying quality."

"Bones, you're beautiful." Booth told her blatantly. He was slightly happy to see she was nervous and his eyes were sparkling now with anticipation.

"But I asked if you find me sexually attractive, those are two different things." Brennan clarified.

"Extremely sexually attractive." He answered. She beamed suddenly and then tried to hide it. "Do you find me sexually attractive?"

"Yes." She admitted sounding almost embarrassed. "Can we talk about something else right now?" She asked him trying not to sound scared. He nodded and propped his head up on his hand. She did the same and smiled at him. They talked into the night now, about jokes and past Christmases. She beamed at him like the sun and eventually drowsed off into sleep but Booth remained awake still unable to sleep with the sexy, beautiful girl right next to him, sleeping peacefully now, barely a foot away.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so bad about updating, I know I know. But I do get around to doing it every once in a while. Hope I still have some readers.**

"Good morning sunshine," Booth teased as Bones rustled awake. She smiled at him and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, mm what smells wonderful?" She asked timidly. She sat up slowly and looked at the time, shocked to find it was after noon.

"I made you a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup." Booth said proudly. Brennan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You made this?" She queried skeptically. Booth shot back and clutched his hands to his heart, pretending to be wounded.

"I'm hurt Bones, real hurt, how could you assume such things about me, for all you know I could be this master chef that you just haven't given a chance yet." Booth jested. Brennan looked at him taking the grilled cheese from him and taking a monstrous bite. "I did in fact make it myself."

"Seeley Booth, School jock, Army buff, Heart throb, and master chef?" Brennan laughed in between a slurp of soup.

"Well not exactly. Hey! Who said the last part about being a heart throb?" Booth was fishing for compliments now.

"Well it's common knowledge," Brennan mumbled not making eye contact.

"How's the food?" Booth asked trying to change the subject when he saw Brennan was uncomfortable.

"It's great everything is great. Booth?" Brennan said softly.

"Yeah Bones?" He responded sitting down across from her and looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you for everything, for saving me from that horrid car, and for taking me away for these few days, for respecting me and for being such a good" And then his lips were on hers and she was no longer tripping over her words and she was kissing back as best she could and she was trying so hard to match the perfection that was his lips on hers.

She was kissing him like she had never kissed anybody before, at first his lips had been gentle, inviting and now there was a sense of urgency behind them, he was grabbing her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it gently sending a rush of heat straight below her navel. His tongue entered her mouth and she froze for a second trying to mimic what he did as best she could, and then there were his hands to worry about too. His hands that had originally been on her face, now one was on the back of her neck holding him to her tightly, the other one was on her waist tugging at the fabric playfully. She pulled her lips away for some air and almost instinctively his mouth went to her neck. She let out a little moan and then resumed kissing him.

And he was kissing her and he couldn't believe it. He was heavy with desire and his hands were moving of their own accord, they ached to touch her breasts. And when she moaned like that it was hard for him to stop himself from pinning her underneath him and giving her what he knew she wanted. But in the back of his mind was Angela's voice, yelling at him. So with a titanic amount of control he pulled his head away from hers and said, "It was nothing I was happy to do it."

And neither one of them missed the double meaning there.

XXXXXXXX

"Brennan?" Daisy asked timidly as they all piled into the bus before school that morning.

"Yes?" She answered quietly taking her seat.

"What's going on with you and that Booth guy?" Daisy said a little too loudly, but then again everything Daisy said was a little too loud.

"You know we're partners Daisy. We work together." Brennan said cryptically.

"I think he likes you," Wendell said vehemently.

"He does!" Daisy added gleefully.

"What on earth would cause you guys to say that?" Brennan questioned.

"His pupils dilate whenever he sees you, causing his eyes to sparkle when he is around you and that is known as a signal as a form of attraction." Vincent said. Brennan's face grew warm with this comment and she looked at the ground.

"You guys are very compatible aesthetically." Daisy added.

"I don't know about this guy though…" Wendell said quietly. They all looked at him. Brennan understood though. He had been taken away from his family. They hadn't abandoned him like Brennan's had. Or died like Daisy's had. Wendell would have been better off if they were dead. They had done much worse things to him that made him skeptical. He trusted Brennan though and Brennan knew that.

"Guys, don't worry about my extremely minimal love life. There are other more pressing things." Her family nodded.

" A new kid tomorrow," Clark said suddenly. Brennan turned to him and nodded. Clark didn't talk much. He was convinced he wasn't going to be there long and therefore didn't need to get to know any of the kids. With each passing day his hopes of his grandma or grandpa coming to get him were diminishing.

"His name is Fisher. He's supposedly 17, a junior." Brennan was hopeful about this, maybe he would be able to hold down the fort while she got herself settled her first year at college. Then she could go and get the other kids and take them away.

"Maybe he'll be big and strong like my brother was," Daisy said hopefully.

"Maybe," Brennan agreed, but was dubious. The big and strong kids didn't go to the Hill residence. They got taken out of the system by someone who saw possibility in their athletic accomplishments.

They all got off the bus and went in their different directions, Jack came sidling up to Brennan and she smiled at him.

"I have the money," he said quietly to her. She nodded.

"I will pay you back one day." She promised. He shook his head.

"No need," he told her squeezing her arm gently. "You already have." Brennan nodded. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better, I told the Hills that I managed to escape out of the trunk and passed out when Booth picked me up. They let it go, they missed my cooking." She said bitterly. He rubbed her arm.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He unexpectedly pulled her into a tight hug, "You're my best friend Tempe." She smiled and hugged him back just as tight.

She let go of the hug and saw Booth walking over to her briskly with tight eyes. Jack stood solidly beside her although he was at least half a foot shorter than Booth and a lot less muscular.

"Hey Bones," He said. She smiled at him. "Ready for chemistry?"

"Sure just give me one minute," she told him, turned to Hodgins and said, "Thank you for everything, one day we will be even." He nodded waved at Booth half heartedly and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Booth asked. His hand was at the small of her back, her book bag slung over his arm as they walked together. There was a faint hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Nothing really," She answered and they both walked into the classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I haven't updated in forever. And this chapter is most likely going to suck, but I have a lot of homework, but I feel like I'm neglecting you guys.**

"Tempe!" A male voice called from down the hall. Brennan turned around and looked at the tall dark haired male approaching her.

"Oh! Hello Sully," Brennan responded pleasantly. She looked at her watch and knew Booth would be waiting for her in the parking lot.

"Do you need a ride? I can drive you home? I have to ask you something." Sully offered. Brennan nodded and then pulled out her phone.

"Booth," the man answered on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Booth, I don't need you to drive me home today, I'm getting a ride with someone else, thank you though." She told him. He breathed for a minute and clenched the steering wheel with white knuckles. Angela looked at him curiously.

"Who? I really don't mind waiting Bones." Booth said seriously. He hoped he didn't sound too protective.

"Tim Sullivan," She answered. He still didn't breathe easier, although she couldn't tell. "Really Booth it's fine, he said he doesn't mind and that he had to ask me something anyway. Are we still planned to work on chemistry tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow, text me when you get home safe please." He practically begged.

"You have nothing to be worried about, but I will. Tell Angela I say hello." Brennan hung up the phone and then turned back to Sully.

"Seeley Booth huh?" He raised an eyebrow at her and together they walked to the senior parking lot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Seeley? Everything okay?" Angela asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Of course," he responded stiffly. "Why wouldn't everything be okay? I mean Brennan is just being driven home by jock extraordinaire Tim freaking Sullivan. Why wouldn't everything be okay?" The sarcasm and a little bit of something else seeped into his voice. It cracked on the last rhetorical question giving Angela a glimpse into pain that was more than was being let on.

"You kissed her." She guessed accurately. Seeley neither denied nor confirmed this but Angela saw the truth.

"Seel, we're twins for God's sake. If you can tell anyone what you're feeling right now it's me." She reasoned. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his iron grip on the wheel.

"She's just unlike anyone I've ever known." He hesitated and looked at his sister. "She's smart and funny without trying to be. She's creative and realistic to a fault. She's protective and motherly, but still young and not hardened by the awful hand she has been dealt in life. She makes me feel as though what I do is perfect even though I feel like I never do enough for her. I can't get enough of her and I never want to be without her. I knew, from the moment I saw her reading that God damn book I knew she was different from everyone else." He admitted. Angela smiled.

"You love her."

"I don't. I don't know what I feel, but I can't love her. I don't love her." He said. But she once again saw the truth.

"I love Hodgins," she told him. She was sharing in order to make him feel better about the soul bearing he had just finished doing. He laughed.

"You love everyone," he joked. She shook her head.

"Not like this." She argued. He cocked his head to the side and took in her rigid muscles.

"Are you guys dating then?"

"No."

"No?" He was teasing now, but he also wanted to protect her. "Why not?"

"Because some things don't need a label. Some things you just feel with your heart. He makes me feel as though I'm not just a pretty face, unlike every other guy in this building, he sees the artist. Not the crazy schemer, but the artist who needs that beauty in order to survive. He understands." She explained. It was his turn to smile at her.

"What's wrong with us?"

"Absolutely nothing." She stated, " as a matter of fact, we are very lucky. We can make this work. No situation is impossible and when two people love each other, they have a way of making things come together in order for them to be together. I know you and Brennan in due time will figure out what you are to each other."

"We're partners." He spit the word out. "Partners."

"Of course," she mused. "My mistake."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well you two are together aren't you?" Sully inquired nosily. Brennan chuckled.

"No, we're just friends, partners really. We're not dating or anything." She clarified, slightly surprised by Sully's mistake.

"Oh well I just thought, never mind." Seeley paused a minute as they both stepped into his bright blue Nissan Altima. "You're a good math student, right?"

"I am above average in all my classes and make it my business to score high in all areas regardless of which is actually my strong point." She waited when he seemed confused. "Why do you ask?" Sully flushed.

"Well, you see, math, isn't really my strongest subject, but I really need to perform well in this class in order to get the credits for it, and I was wondering if you would be available to tutor me on occasion." He stammered. He was embarrassed.

"Of course I would be available, and more than happy to do it. Which math is it?"

"Calculus," He admitted. She smiled and nodded as though she understood.

"We could meet once a week, whatever day works best for you and work on your skills." She offered.

"That would be perfect, I have to see when I have my next soccer match, but I'll let you know," he waited and then added, "can I have your phone number"

"Surely," she said. Giving him the ten digit number he smiled at her and turned down her street. "Thank you so much for the ride home, it was so nice of you."

"My pleasure, really any time at all," his smile was barely concealed. "I'll call you." Then he unlocked the car and let her out. As she walked out of the car Tim Sullivan took note of just how pretty Tempe Brennan was. And the fact that she was single didn't hurt his chances either.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, not to be a greedy bitch but I would have liked a FEW more reviews. Seems like people are losing enthusiasm for the story the longer I go? Should I just cut the story short here.**

_What is she doing right now?_ Booth thought. His mind was turning over and over. He couldn't get her out of his head. That hug with Hodgins. Watching Sully drop her off in his truck that night. Now here he was in the gym locker rooms thinking about her and how he was going to see her soon, but not soon enough. He was changing out of his gym clothes.

"Seeley!" Some guy called. His muscles rippling as he threw a towel at him.

"Ayo what?" Booth said snapping out of his trance.

"What's going on with you and Morticia?" they teased. It was Jared and Andy. However, Booth couldn't help but notice the other heads that were turned now to listen to his response. He noticed Sully had been taking an extremely long time to unlock his locker. Wendell Bray, one of the boys who lived with Brennan was now studying his shoe intently, but his head was cocked slightly in Booth's direction.

"Jared, don't call her that." Booth said tensely. Anyone from miles around could see the tightening of his shoulders and fists.

"OoooO, someone is sensitive," Andy tormented some more. He was on a war path after what had happened that day. Andy didn't want to admit that he was fearful of Booth, but well, he was.

"Yeah. I am. Don't call her that." Booth said again, but this time it was clear that the name was not to be repeated. Andy wasn't one to be bossed around though.

"What? Is she your girlfriend?" Sullivan joined. However there was some blatant curiosity behind his question. But he hid it with the teasing.

"So what if she was?" Booth responded. Wendell looked blatantly at him now. Even though Booth beat Wendell in both height and strength there was something in Wendell's eyes that said if he were to hurt Brennan, say one wrong thing Wendell would not hesitate to fight for her. Even if it meant he would lose.

"Oh I see, you're just hanging out with her for the test scores. Hoping some of those brains will rub off on you? I tried, Seel, and I didn't succeed." Andy laughed heartily now and those around him joined in. Booth's jaw set in steel, he was too angry to notice as Wendell's did the same.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't know about your sexy past, hoping she won't demand you wear a rubber?" Jared guffawed. Everyone was laughing now. "I heard Sweet's sister was back in town? Gonna drop by and visit Camille?"

"Be gentle, it's gonna hurt her baaaadd," Andy remarked in between his fits of hysterics. And then a punch hit his stomach.

It wasn't the teasing that finally got to him. It was what they said. About him defiling her. If Booth ever did that to her Wendell was going to kill him. Just as he was trying to kill Andy right now. His fists were reaching for every part of his body they could. The sounds of his pain fed his fire and he was still fighting when much stronger arms pulled him off of the jock.

"Woah man, take it easy," Booth told him.

"How can you just sit by and let them talk about her like that?" Wendell huffed. The jocks were moving out now, leaving Booth and Wendell alone in the locker room together.

"Because I know the truth about her. I know how… how she is," he deliberated.

"If you hurt her," Wendell began. Booth just held up his hands and shook his head.

"Hey, I would never. Bones means a lot to me, come on. I wouldn't not when I know I would have you and all those other guys to answer to."

"And Hodgins," he added.

"And Hodgins," Booth agreed bitterly.

"Hey now, don't worry, I know her, her and Hodgins are just friends. For as long as I've been here, nothing more. He only has eyes for your sister. And how lucky he is." Wendell stood up. He held out his hand to shake Booths. Booth smiled and accepted the gesture.

"Take it easy on the fights for a while."

"I will if you take over for me." Wendell said.

Booth nodded. "Will do."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angie!" Jack called to her. She spun around happily.

"Hey Jack." She took his hand in hers and they began walking to class.

"What are you doing this Friday?" He asked.

"I have no clue. I was thinking about having a party, I think we need to liven things up around here. And I could drag Bren out and then she would have an excuse to fall drunkenly into my brother's arms." Angela said thinking out loud. Hodgins chuckled at the image.

"I'd pay to see that," Hodgins thought for a minute. "A party. That just might be the best idea yet. I guess I can reschedule our date for a later time than." Angela smiled and kissed the man chastely on the lips.

"I think next Friday would be perfect for that date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready Bones?" Booth asked standing next to her locker as she picked up all her books.

"Yes thank you," She smiled at him and she started walking down the hall. He walked closely behind her their bodies almost touching.

"So, what are we working on this afternoon?" He asked. This was a typical question. He asked it almost every afternoon always waiting for the response. Sometimes she told to let her out at her own house and on those days he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces but today she smiled at him and looked at him from the side.

"College applications. We haven't done those in a while," Brennan continued talking but Booth couldn't help but notice the stares and inappropriate gestures he was getting. People thrusting their hips and wiggling their eye brows at him. He grabbed her hand in his and flipped the others the bird.

When his hand gripped hers, her heart soared with butterflies fluttering from her stomach all the way up to her throat. She couldn't get enough oxygen and stopped talking abruptly. They walked in a comfortable silence. Her hand in his, he leading slightly as they made their way to the car. When he held her hand like this she felt invincible, unable to be torn down by the hateful looks and words that were thrown her way day after day. With Booth with her she felt a hope that hadn't existed within her since she had come to stay at the Hills and never left.


	16. Chapter 16

**So this chapter may be a little slow, and long for that matter, and there won't be much fluff, but this idea was brought up to me by MJRosas28 so I'm rolling with it. It is important. Oh and before I forget, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER! I GOT SO MANY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Angela ran to the room quickly. Her feet leading her there before she could really process what was happening. She knocked on the door very quietly, but she knew he would wake up. He opened the door and took one look at her before hugging her tightly to his chest. Booth sighed.

"What happened this time?" He asked sympathetically.

"I dreamed he came back, and the worst part was… I wasn't even mad that he did, I wasn't even mad that he came back." She cried into his shoulder and he pulled her into his room.

"Angela, it's not your fault, you don't have to hate him," Seeley reassured her. She was crying really hard.

"How can I not hate the man who did all of that to you, to mom?!" She was begging for an answer.

"Because he loved you, more than he loved anyone else. That's why he left anyways, because he didn't want to hurt you, like he hurt me or mom. He never hurt you Ange, it's not your fault," he supplied. She sniffed.

"I miss my dad," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"I know," he told her, but the part that he didn't say, was that somewhere deep down inside of himself, he missed him too.

*_Flashback_*

"Hodgy?" Angela queried, her head was cuddled in the crook of his shoulder, he was lying on his back holding her close.

"Yeah?" He responded, turning his head to hers.

"Do you ever miss your parents when they're away on business?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, more than I like to admit," he confesses. She snuggles closer into his arm. Hodgins kisses her forehead. "Why did your dad leave?"

She chews on her lip for a couple of minutes. He knows she will answer but he gives her time. He understands her. They understand eachother.

"He used to drink a lot," she began. "He didn't really handle his feelings well and he started turning the rage on my mother… and on Seeley. Seeley used to get it the worst. He would step in front of mom and just take it. Never complaining, never saying anything. Then I made him leave."

"What do you mean you made him leave?" Hodgins asked confused.

"No matter what he did to Seeley or mom he never raised a hand to me. Finally it looked like he was going to kill Seeley, kill my own brother. I asked him to leave and he did. Seeley doesn't say anything but I know he hates him. I know that's one of the reasons he trains so hard, because he has to be able to protect everyone, himself too." Angela finished. She paused for a minute and then said, "I don't hate him though."

"You don't have to Angie," he told her, but she shook her head.

"This man almost killed my twin. The person who shares a piece of my soul, and I don't hate him. Seeley worries sometimes. I think he wonders who I would pick. I would pick Seeley, but I don't hate my dad."

"You don't have to. He loved you, even when he couldn't love anyone else he loved you. And that's okay." Hodgins hesitated. "And I love you."

Her heart leapt quickly and she turned on her side to kiss him. "I love you too."

"Hey Ange?" He queried.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Does he love her?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?" The worry seeped into his voice, for a minute Angela almost felt jealous, but she knew he loved her like a sister. Besides, Seeley would double kill him and that thought made her laugh.

"He needs her." She stated simply. That wasn't enough for Jack though. He needed to know. He needed to know that the boy who was spending so much time with the girl who was practically his sister wouldn't hurt her. He didn't care what Tempe said about the whole 'we're just friends' thing. He knew she liked him, more than she wanted to admit. He needed to know she wasn't about to face another heart breaking blow.

"How?" He was practically begging for information.

"He can't stand it when he can't see her. It's so… strange. I knew he was going to love her, I always knew, it had just taken a lot of time for him to deflate his head a little bit. He looks for her no matter where we are, when he can't see her his back muscles are rigid, he can't breathe properly until he talks to her and knows how she is. Those three days when she was locked in that trunk did something to him. He gets a little crazy every now and then because of it, but I think ultimately he feels guilty. Guilty that she was there that long and that he can't do anything about her. You should see him when she comes over with new bruises, or favoring her right arm. If looks could kill… I wouldn't put it past Seeley. He can't do much for her now, but I know that he won't let anything happen to her. He needs her." She told him. Hodgins breathe easier. And then kissed her hard, all other thoughts fled from both their minds.

_End of flashback._

"Seeley?" Angela whispered to him.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? For waking me up at this God forsaken hour." He was teasing near the end. She knew she could wake him up whenever she chose. He didn't mind.

"Because I know what it's like to love someone and not be able to protect them." She admitted. He looked down at her but still didn't speak. "I know it feels like your heart is in a million different pieces."

"Yeah," he croaked choking down tears.

"You'll find a way to save them. I know it seems hard or impossible. You'll save them and then you'll still feel guilty." She gulped. "Because you didn't save them soon enough." And she sobbed harder into her brother's chest. He held her tight to him and understood. She finally cried herself into a restless sleep and he carried her back to her bed. Before he left the room, he murmured to her hoping she would hear, but inwardly knowing she couldn't, "I don't blame you Angela, I blame myself."

**Yeah Yeah I know no Bones and Booth, but some lovely sibling and hodgela. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Blah. I suck. I don't update enough. Here you guys go. **

Booth and Brennan walked from her class together. They stood near each other and were talking closely. It was Friday.

"Booth?" Brennan said interrupting his rant about his government and politics teacher.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Sully is taking me out after school tonight so you don't have to wait for me after school." She told him. His whole body went rigid but she didn't notice.

"Okay, where are you guys going?" He asked. Although this question was not particularly uncalled for the real reason he asked was much more sinister. He needed to know where she was going to be at all times. He couldn't not know or else it drove him crazy there were times when he didn't know where she was and he drove around the neighborhood just trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"Del Piero's. I think it will be fun. I'm wearing the green dress I bought with Angela last weekend." She told him. Booth's stomach dropped even further. The dress was low cut and tight in all the wrong places. Well, wrong for Sully, right for himself to look at her and ogle her to his heart's content.

"Oh awesome." Booth gulped down the lump in his throat. "Have fun." They walked the rest of the way to class silently.

XXXXX

"Wow Temperance you look beautiful," Fisher told her as Brennan finally emerged from her bedroom. It was seven and Jodi and Michael were upstairs, bellies full of the roast chicken Brennan had prepared them. She twirled once for Daisy who clapped gleefully.

"Beautiful Brennan," Wendell said and Clark stared in awe. They gave her tight hugs and walked down with her when there was a rap on the door. Brennan stared at her phone.

**Have fun tonight! –Ange **

Brennan smiled and opened the door.

"You ready?" Sully asked offering her his arm. Fisher, Wendell, and Clark looked at him carefully.

"You bring her home before eleven." Wendell said. "Or I will go looking for you."

"Will do boys, will do." He promised and then lead her out to his car.

Seeley watched from his window, his heart hurting. He walked downstairs turning away from the beautiful sight that was Bones.

"Hey Booth!" Hodgins said holding out his hand. Seeley shook it and sat down on the chair in his living room, watching Angela and Hodgins play scrabble.

"Everything alright, big guy?" Angela asked while Jack contemplated his last move.

"Bones is out on a date." He grunted. She gave him a sad smile and turned the board towards her thinking about what tiles to put down.

"With who?" Jack asked.

"Tim Sullivan." He said.

"Why?"

"Because he asked her out and she said yes."

"Since when does he notice her?" Jack queried worriedly. He didn't like to think of Brennan at the mercy of just some random guy who could take advantage of her. Why was someone talking to her. She didn't go on dates, Brennan just didn't do that. She was too good for him.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask him your goddamn self!" Booth exclaimed standing up and shaking because he was so angry. He was hurt and worried and doing everything he could to stop himself from texting her. Or showing up at the place she was having dinner.

Angela glared at Jack across the table. Although he didn't know it Booth had been upset about this all afternoon and his questions were not helping him.

"Seeley, sit down." Angela commanded.

"I can't Angela, I can't do it. Knowing she is there with him."

"He's not going to attack her. They're having dinner. Now calm down and help me figure out a word, Hodgins is beating my butt.

XXXXXX

"I'll have the chicken marsala please," Brennan asked.

"And I'll have the chicken parmigian." Sully said handing the waitress the menu.

"I've never eaten her before," Brennan told him. He smiled and placed his hand lightly over the one of hers that was resting on the table. She smiled.

"Really? How long have you lived here?" He asked.

"Since I was a freshman in high school, right after I turned fifteen." He was surprised when he heard the answer, shocked he had never noticed someone as beautiful as her before.

"Wow. I never knew," He smiled at her. And they continued to talk. He was smart and so was she, their conversation was easy, relaxed even, but it was flat and boring. The topics were generic, simple. But it carried them throughout the entirety of the meal. And as the meal progressed Sully grew huskier and huskier.

A man couldn't blame him could he? Brennan was built like a model and the dress she was wearing showed a lot of cleavage. And that cleavage was all Sully could think about. It was a quarter to eleven when Sully walked Brennan to the door and kissed her sloppily on the mouth.

"Sully stop." She told him. His hands were sliding up her dress higher than she wanted. His tongue was probing into her mouth and it felt uncomfortable. She was happy with a simple goodnight kiss but Sully was trying to bring this evening to the close he desired. His hand went higher up her thigh but his hand behind her back was keeping her pinned to his body, although she squirmed against him uncomfortably. "Tim. Stop." But he did not, his hand went further north and his mouth moved to her neck giving her a bruise that would stay there for a weak. "Stop." She said again trying with all her strength to push him off of her but it was to no avail.

"She said stop." Booth said walking forward quickly, pushing Tim off of her. Brennan looked at him confused as to why he was there or how long he had been there, but a little part of her was grateful, and an even bigger part of her was thrilled to see him.

"Seeley, fuck off." Sullivan said taking a step toward Brennan. Booth put his body in between them.

"When someone tells you to stop, especially a women you stop. No questions. Nothing. She told you to stop and now I'm making you stop. Go home Tim." Booth told him. Brennan looked up at Booth.

"Seeley, just go the fuck away. This is my date, go get someone else to fuck." Tim said trying again to move towards Brennan. Seeley stood his ground.

"You have five seconds to get off this goddamn porch or I will make you get off. Don't embarrass yourself. Go home." And Tim did. He walked slowly off the porch and got into his car. Booth did not move until he watched him drove away. Then he turned toward Bones slowly and looked down at her. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked, taken off guard.

"For interfering, I know it was your date." Then she surprised him. She wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him tightly so that he could feel every contour of her body pressed against him.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For everything." Then she released him and walked hurriedly into her house. She was breathing heavily and this time it wasn't out of fear.


	18. Chapter 18

**I suck I suck I know BUT This chapter has what might lead to lemony goodness IDK. I promise we will get there eventually I PROMISE so everyone who is sticking around I love you. And My home was affected by Hurricane Sandy, so please be kind.**

"Booth remind me again why we are doing this?" She asked as Booth pulled her farther down towards the wrestling room in their school. If it had been up to Brennan she would never step foot in this room but she was bending to Booth's will. He took out his keys and opened the door, his mouth setting into a hard line when he saw Andy in there.

"Fleuger get out." Booth ordered his muscles rippling barely under his control. In one hand he held the keys, in the other he held Brennan's hand in a tight grasp.

"I have got just as much right to be here as you do Seeley," Andy taunted back. Booth could hardly restrain himself. He handed the keys to Brennan and dropped her hand.

"Get the fuck out of the wrestling room or I will make you get out." Booth told him, his voice harsh. Under that Andy decided not to test his luck. He scooted out next to them but could not stop himself from throwing Brennan a leering glare.

"Now Bones the reason we are doing this is because I _never _want you to be in a situation like you were in Friday night ever again." Booth said. Also if I get to see you dressed like this it's just an added bonus he thought. Bones was wearing a tight purple tank top and conveniently forgot a sports bra so her chest was heaving against the fabric. She wore a pair of black spandex that complemented her long legs beautifully. It was no wonder Booth was having so much trouble controlling himself. "Come here."

Any other girl in this situation having witnessed what they just did would have stepped back. He was strong and barely in control of himself. Although the perceived threat was no longer in the room Brennan could still see the tightness in his jaw and the way his fists were clenched. Under his thin white tank top she could see every hard muscle that he was fighting to control. She stepped forward anyway.

"If a guy grabs you like this," he began. Putting both hands on her shoulders. "You head butt him in the nose." He waited for a minute and Brennan did nothing. In truth she was too absorbed with the warmth coming out of his palms touching her bare shoulders. It created a feeling in her stomach she was trying very hard to ignore. "Go ahead pretend to do it." She leaned forward. "Good. Or you knee him in the balls." She lifted her knee which felt like jello.

"Booth, you really don't need to do this." She said breathily.

"Yes. I do." He replied punctuating every word. His hands still on her shoulder.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because, what if…" the reality of what had almost happened made him sick. His hands tightened on her skin. "What if I hadn't been there." It was a statement that overwhelmed him with guilt whenever he thought about it. He had woken every night since then in a cold sweat imagining what could have happened had he not shown up. "So please Bones, just humor me and do this with me. Please." He was begging. She nodded.

They continued "fighting" him showing her so many different ways to get out of positions that somebody might be in that would over power her. She was having fun by the end and they had both worked up a good sweat. They were in the final position now. He was on top of her pinning her to the ground and she slid her legs out from underneath her to roll him over to be on top of him. They were both breathing heavily, her chest pressing into his and he was fighting hard against the blood that was flowing to a southern region.

"There you go." He whispered and she took his mouth with hers. This was nothing like their previous kisses. This was intense, and almost angry. Their tongues were battling for dominance, she had him down by both his wrists and was straddling him. She ground her hips into his and she let out a moan of excitement and passion when she felt his erection against hers. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. That they were at school and that somebody could walk in on them at any second but she was so turned on right now.

He was panting. He flipped her over so that she was underneath him and now his lips were moving to other places. Her neck, her collar bones. His hands were on her chest coaxing her nipples to a delightful hardness through her tank top. She was breathing heavily and grinding against him at a steady rhythm. Her body was responding and he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help himself. Her hand was in his hair pulling tightly. They were rushed and sweating and tired as all hell but neither one of them cared. His hands started to wander lower, and then the door opened.

"SEELEY!" Angela screeched before taking in the sight in front of her.. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" They both broke apart hastily. Brennan had a glowing red hickey on her neck and attempted to hide it with her hair. "I'll just go… wait in the car." Angela said scurrying away like a frightened rabbit. If looks could kill Angela wouldn't have put it past him.

Brennan and Booth just looked at each other. He shrugged and she smiled and said "Thanks for the lessons Booth." Before walking away to change back into the clothes she had worn that day. But he would have had to been a complete Neanderthal to miss the double meaning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please excuse all the angst that is about to follow. It's one of those nights.**

"Brennan?" Angie asked running up to her friend in the hallway.

"What's up?" Brennan responded clutching her body tightly.

"Are you okay?" The tiny brunette asked. Brennan nodded her head quickly. "You don't seem okay."

"It was a hard night." Brennan murmured. Angela stopped in front of her and slowly rolled up Brennan's top and sleeves. Her body was mangled with the dark purple bruises Angela recognized as fresh from last night. She had blood marks and an imprint of Michael's ring on her skin.

"Has Seeley seen these?" Angela demanded.

"No. I haven't seen him today. He skipped school today to hang out with her. Can you just take me home?" Brennan asked. Angela nodded and they walked off together towards the parking lot and towards Angela's bright blue Nissan.

"You know they're just old friends," Angela tried to explain but Brennan didn't acknowledge her. She understood why.

XXXXXXX Yesterday XXXXXXX

Bones and Booth were at his house sitting in his room talking mostly but every now and then accomplishing a chemistry problem when there was a knock on the door.

"One minute!" Booth yelled as he stood up. He answered the door and Brennan heard from the living room:

"Hey Camille."

"Hey Seeley."

"Don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley."

"Oh come here you big meat head." And Brennan stood up to see a pretty brown haired girl with dark skin wrap her arms around Booth. Brennan felt a tug on her heart strings.

"Oh hello!" Camille said brightly, stepping out of Booth's embrace. Brennan gave a small half smile.

"Hi, I'm Temperance." Brennan said quietly looking at the floor. Camille was dressed in a very pretty black skirt with white lace shirt and black laced up boots. Brennan fidgeted uncomfortably in her worn out skinny jeans and over sized sweater that used to be Russ'. Camille's hair fell in waves down her back, her thick eye liner and eye shadow made her big brown eyes sparkle. Brennan's hair was tied back in a pony tail, her bangs covering her clear face and simple grey eyes.

"Come on in Camille, Bones and I were just doing some chemistry homework." Camille walked in and sat next to Booth leaving Brennan on the opposite side of the table.

They sat like that for maybe an hour. It was clear that Camille and Seeley had been close. She touched his arm when he spoke and she hung on every word he said. Brennan felt out of the loop and quickly excused herself to go home. Seeley didn't so much as give her a backwards glance.

"Guys I'm home, come downstairs and help make dinner," She called. Then she witnessed the panic stricken look on Wendell's face at the top of the stairs. She felt him behind her before she heard him.

"You fucking bitch!" The man yelled laying a fist into her side. Brennan crumpled to the floor. "Waking me up like that you fucking dumb bitch!" Another fist and now a kick. Brennan did not cry she did not make a sound. The insults came and she heard Daisy crying upstairs. He aimed one more kick at her ribs in which she felt something crack. "You better have learned your lesson. Now go make dinner."

Brennan stood trying to master whatever kind of dignity she could, but her ribs screamed in protest. She soon felt arms falter in picking her up. Clark and Vincent carried her up to her room and Daisy rushed to get her an ice pack.

"Tempe I'm so sorry." Wendell spluttered. She just gave him a watery smile.

"It's okay guys, I have to make dinner though." 

"I got it," Fisher told her and started walking down the stairs. Soon the smells of garlic and tomato sauce filled the kitchen. Brennan lay silent holding the ice to her body. Soon tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Clark said to her quietly. Brennan nodded. She was not crying because of the physical pain she felt. No instead she was crying because of Booth and the hurt she had experienced at his house. For a brief moment she felt completely and totally trapped. The kids looked at her.

"Your eighteenth birthday is in a month." Vincent said quietly. Brennan nodded knowing the boy was trying to get her mind off the pain. He was right. In a month it would be January 2nd, her birthday.

"You can leave," Daisy added. Brennan realized what they were saying in these criptic words. What they were all begging her for. Register. They were pleading to her. Register to be a guardian. Take us with you. Although not a single one of them would ever ask her for it, she knew they were all begging her to in their hearts. And she would.

"How do you guys feel about moving?" She asked. The smiles that spread across their faces were blinding.

"Where to Tempe?" Clark asked.

"Chicago, by then I'll know if I've been accepted to North Western and you guys can start school at a Chicago public school in the fall." As she said this the pain started to throb and she allowed herself to drift off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Angela arrived home angry as all hell. She found Seeley sitting on the couch watching a movie. Angela walked in front of him.

"What gives Ange?" Seeley asked. Sitting up a little straighter.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She demanded her voice rising. "How dare you allow her to go home last night? How dare you not be in school today? Do you even known what she looks like? I'm almost positive two of her ribs are broken you overgrown piece of shit? What the fuck were you thinking!? Missing school because Camille Saroyan was home? You're a goddamn moron! She is great sure and you had a good sex life, but you have Temperance now. Didn't I TELL you that she wasn't some girl to screw over? Didn't I TELL you that you don't fuck her over."

"What?" He spluttered.

"Brennan went home to being beaten senseless by her Michael Hill." Angela said flat out, her eyes narrow with anger.

"Is she alright?"

"If you wanted to know the answer to that question you should've been in school today." Angela responded harshly. Seeley rose to his feet his anger barely in check.

"Now you listen to me Angela. Get the fuck out. I can't fucking sleep because of this girl. I can't eat. She's all I think about. She won't even leave me alone in my god damn dreams. You think I was fucking around with Cam today? Well you're wrong. I was at home trying to make sense of my life and catching up with an old damn friend. I do love her you nut! I love her so much I'm not even sure I can live without her anymore. SO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER."

"She broke two ribs."

He was out the door before she could blink.


	20. Chapter 20

**BLAH I'm the worst, but again I do update more frequently than some authors. Give me some love for this twentieth chapter.**

He knocked on the door. He saw the young brunette peak her head around the side cautiously.

"Daisy?" Booth murmured, his emotions barely in check. "Can I come in?" The brunette chewed her lip for a moment and then nodded. "Where is she?" She lead the way.

It was just registering to him now that this was the first time he had ever been inside her place of residence. It was dark, the furniture plain. There were no photographs of her anywhere, or anyone else besides Jodi and Michael. He climbed the stairs and moved into Bones' room. It was plain with posters on Daisy's side of every boy band ever. Daisy also had pictures of everyone around her, her parents, her foster siblings, and her and her boyfriend. On Brennan's side it was different.

There were no photos on the walls. No posters. There was a book shelf filled with books and little trinkets, but as you approached her bed on her night side table, that was where Bones had created her home. There was three photo albums. One containing a picture of her family. Russ smiling with his arm around her and then her parents laughing as they hugged their children. There was a photo of her and her foster siblings. Wendell was laughing, Clark was being tickled by Daisy who was grinning brightly, Brennan was ruffling Vincent's hair and Fisher had an arm around Brennan giving an easy smile. Then in the front picture frame was a photo of her and Booth. Angela had taken it in secret when they were studying one day. They were sitting on his bed leaning towards each other, homework in between them. They both grinned at one another brightly. The three photographs were all carefully framed. He then walked towards the sleeping girl.

"Hey Bones," He whispered.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she gave a half smile.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in school today Bones. I didn't know how much you were hurting. I wasn't with Cam though. I promise." He told her. She closed her eyes.

"It's okay Booth." She breathed and Booth kneeled down next to her bed taking her hands in his.

"It's not okay. You need to know that there is one person on this earth who is going to be strong for you. I am strong for you. You don't need to pretend with me Bones. I am here to help you with your pain when everyone else is depending on you, you can depend on me. I promise."

"But why Booth? Why?" She asked her brow furrowing.

"Because…" He chewed on his cheek looking for a response. "Because we're partners and that's what partners do." He told her and she gave a weak smile. "Come on Bones, I have to get you to a hospital." She didn't even flinch as he scooped her up into his arms.

"But what about the others?" She asked worriedly sitting up but he held her tight to his chest.

"They'll be fine. I promise." Booth looked at Daisy, "You're in charge while she's gone." The little girl looked as if she would faint from happiness.

He carried her to his car and she fell back into her slumber. He kissed her forehead and looked next door. He saw Angela watching him from the window. He nodded at her and watched as she mouthed the word 'go'. He nodded again. Their knowledge of each other and perhaps bit of twin telepathy let him know that she understood. That he would not make a mistake like this again. Brennan would never be in jeopardy as she was today. And he knew that she forgave him now, for being the moron that he was sometimes.

When they got to the hospital Angela had been correct, she had broken ribs. She lied and said she had tumbled down the stairs, but the people saw through that lie. They questioned him and many a nurse left no doubt in his mind that they thought Seeley himself had caused the injuries. That was until they watched her with him. Watched as she begged for him to come into her room with her and stay by her side as they insisted on keeping her over night.

"I can't afford this." She told him trying to get up off the bed.

"It's okay, I can." He said evenly.

"No Booth, I can't let you do that." She insisted.

"Consider it an early Christmas gift alright?" He offered. She shook her head.

"I can't let you do this." She argued back.

"It's really fine, please just let me do this?" He persisted.

"You can't why must you always be the hero?" She asked incredulously.

"Because Tempe, you're too busy saving everyone else for you to save yourself." He responded. She let out a huff of air but didn't argue after that. He responded with his most charming smile which only caused her to roll her eyes, although he knew it was a half hearted eye roll. When he wrote down what credit card the bills should be sent to the nurse gave him a piercing look.

"You didn't do this to her did you?" She asked.

"Gee, aren't you observant?" He replied sarcastically. The anger and frustration seeping into his voice.

"She's not your girlfriend." The nurse stated.

"Nope. She's not." He confirmed.

"Then why are you doing all of this?" She queried quietly.

"Because someone has to."

"But why you?"

"We're friends." He offered and then the nurse smiled.

"You love her." She said. Booth said nothing but instead just looked back at the girl. Even now she looked beautiful. Her hair falling around her shoulders, her eyes closed. She looked peaceful and all he wanted to do was kiss her and never let her go.

"She's a friend." He repeated with less conviction.

"Who you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I AM CONTINUING I know it's been a long time since I updated but that's because my computer broke and I have been using my iphone for the past two months! I AM SOOO SORRY! Here's a new chapter if I have any readers left:**

"BOOTH!" He heard the screams and they sent him running up the stairs, two at a time. He couldn't help it. He knew at that moment she needed him desperately.

"Bones, Bones, I'm here." He said lightly shaking her awake. She was currently half asleep in his bed having been jolted awake by the horrendous nightmare that had over taken her yet again. She sobbed harder into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. He nodded, kissing her forehead. She drifted back into sleep again allowing him to go back downstairs.

Daisy, Wendell, Vincent, Fisher, Clark, Hodgins, and Angela were all sitting around his table talking with him.

"What are we going to do?" Angela asked, her hand in Hodgins' but eyes on the roof above her where Booth's bedroom lay.

"You can't separate us!" Daisy insisted. Fisher looked down at these words, if it was even possible to look sadder for him he did. Wendell just closed his eyes slowly, allowing the pain of that idea to sear through him. It was Clark who spoke.

"It might be what needs to be done." He said gravely. Vincent nodded but everyone knew he was trying to figure out a way out of this situation. Vincent always knew the answer to things, he knew so much information it seemed impossible that he wouldn't know a way out this terrible predicament.

"I can't let Bones keep getting hurt, it's killing me." Booth said quietly. Hodgins nodded in understanding that spoke volumes. When a man can't protect the women that they love he gets a little crazy. The curly haired man kissed his dark haired girlfriend lightly on her temple and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Wendell was perhaps the most attached to Brennan, having latched onto her after the incident that happened at his home. Either way the fear was tormenting him.

The orphans stared at the three older teens in an envy they could only imagine. These three didn't need worry about this, they had their whole lives ahead of them. Angela; who could pursue an impractical career of painting because she had a loving family backing her. Hodgins; who need not work because his family had more money than the entire royal family. Booth; broad shouldered, attractive, with a successful military career in front of him. Then there was them. All scraggly and skinny in clothing that was too large or too worn. They were about to shut down.

"We need her." Daisy said, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. The sadness was overwhelming as a knock rattled all of them out of their depressing thought reveries.

"I'll get it," Angela offered getting up from the table gracefully.

"Hey, Ange," The husky voice greeted. "Is Seeley there?"

"Now really isn't the time, Camille." Booth said as he approached the doorway. He wasn't in the mood to see her, not now.

"Woah, what's going on?" She asked sensing the tension.

"Nothing, just not now."

"Now hold on, don't push me out. Talk to me." She said pushing her way into their sitting room. She rubbed his arm tenderly, a gesture that had no romance that it once had. Here was a friendship built on love. "Tell me." Booth closed his eyes.

"It's Bones." He whispered. Camille looked over at the foster children all crowded around his table. She smiled slightly.

"The only kid on the block who isn't here is my baby brother," She teased and noticed Daisy's eyes light up at the mention of Camille's adopted brother.

"I can't tell you what's going on. It would be the ultimate betrayal of her trust," Booth started. Cam gave a little chuckle and shook her head.

"The beautiful bone girl also doesn't like me very much does she?"

"No." Hodgins said, causing Angela to smack him, but he was smiling. Cam was sharp and Hodgins appreciated that.

"Seems like I'll have to work on that. Where is she, Seel?" Cam queried.

"Upstairs, sleeping. She's had a ... long day." He said chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Ange, Hodg, how about you and me take these kids and Lance out for some pizza?" Cam offered. Angela and Hodgins nodded immediately and stood from the table. The gaggle of youngsters however looked horrified at the idea.

"We don't accept charity." Wendell said, raising his chin, the hint of pride in his voice quite clear.

"It's not charity Wendell, it's friends treating their other friends for dinner." Cam clarified. Fisher was the first to stand. Him being the oldest besides Brennan, they followed him as a lost duck follows their mother. Before they walked out Cam put her hand on Booth's shoulder, "I wanna help. Let me help." She said, and they all piled into the cars they could squeeze into. Leaving Booth to go back to the girl who had been plaguing his thoughts.

He stood in the doorway watching her sleep before he climbed into bed next to her. She snuggled slightly into his chest.

"Who was downstairs?" She asked sleepily.

"Your siblings, Hodgins, and Angela." He told her brushing the hair out her face.

"You know I have a brother," she said.

"Yes, four of them." Booth teased. However, Brennan shook her head.

"No, a biological brother, Russ." She started, he was unbearably still. "He was nineteen when our parents left. He tried to take care of me, he really did, but he was so young. He couldn't take on that responsibility too." It seemed she was clearing this up for herself more than telling him.

"Do you forgive him?"

"I think I do." She whispered. "But I'm so angry at him! He left me! If it weren't for him I wouldn't be in this god forsaken home getting the shit beat out of me by a man who is the farthest thing from a father in the world. I hate him so much but I love him. I do. He's my brother. That asshole who left me is my brother. And I can't help thinking, if he hadn't left..." She hesitated.

"If he hadn't left...?"

"Well, if Russ never left, I wouldn't have met you."


	22. Chapter 22

**I am officially the worst author. EVER. I AM SO SORRY. I had writers block and college applications and I suck and I probably have no readers. Hate me. You should.**

"And that is why it's called Chyomosin." Mr. Johnson said. The bell rang in their ears and Booth stood up although Brennan continued to copy down the notes that were on the board.

"Bones, class is over," Booth said to her. The rest of the class filed out. A couple shot Booth a few sad looks before leaving. Booth's muscles hardened under his shirt, but he said nothing. Brennan perceived the change in his demeanor and she placed a hand on his forearm to steady him.

"The opinions of others mean nothing, Booth. It is how you feel." She said to him her other hand working furiously to finish the notes she needed. Booth smiled down at her although she couldn't see it.

"Come on, we need to meet up with the rest of your siblings," he said helping her out of her seat. Brennan nodded and walked next to him. "Did you hear back from Northwestern yet?"

Brennan shook her head. She had been waiting to hear about any scholarships she might have received but it was still early and Booth knew she needed the money. Yet a little piece of him hurt thinking about it, if she got it she would be gone. Since the beating incident she hadn't gone back to the Hills' either. She stayed with the Booth's most days and her siblings had all been finding houses to stay at. They came home once a month when the social worker had come to check up on things. Other than that, they had all basically moved out.

"Are you looking forward to your trip to Kentucky?" Brennan asked him chewing on her lip.

"Should be good to see the base. Plus it'll be nice to be in the warmth. Are you going to be okay with me gone?" Booth whispered to her, his arm behind her back. She smiled lightly up at him but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine Booth. Angela, Daisy, Cam, and I are having a 'girl's day'… whatever that is." She added thoughtfully. Booth let out a full blown peal of laughter. He shook his head.

"Oh boy I would pay to see that." Which caused Brennan's brow to furrow. "You'll see Bones. I'll miss you." He pulled her close to him now. Hugging her tightly. She let out a big smile now and looked up at him.

"I'll miss you too Booth. So much." She admitted and then he did something he had never done before. He kissed her. Right there in front of everyone. The entire school could see them. It was soft and quiet but it was a kiss that spoke volumes. "What was that for?"

"I want people to know you're mine." He said almost savagely, he was panting slightly, but he was smiling at Brennan's raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she said, also trying to catch her breath.

"You're mine Bones, you're my girlfriend, my partner, I'm tired of worrying about everyone else." He admitted and at that she softened. She had almost gone off on her anthropological rant about the misogyny behind that statement but his eyes bearing into her soul allowed her to hold her tongue.

"Okay." She said and then he kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXX

"So what exactly did he say?" Angela asked for the thirtieth time.

"You're my girlfriend." Brennan repeated. Her nails were held by some women currently applying a dark blue polish to them. Angela beamed and Daisy squealed.

"Brenn! You have a boyfriend!" Daisy cooed at her. Cam just smiled and rolled her eyes. The cream color was being applied to her nails very deliberately. It was girls day and Angela had dragged them all to a salon. It was strange but Brennan had to admit she was enjoying herself. Even though a little part of her missed Booth she knew she could expect his call later that evening.

"I believe I just said that Miss Wick," Brennan said.

"So did you sleep with him?" Daisy asked ignoring the slight. At the words Brennan glowed bright red and furiously shook her head. Angela's eyes widened and Cam couldn't help but blurt, "You haven't?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Brennan insisted and Cam was stunned.

"Why not?" Cam asked. Angela clucked her tongue at Cam but Cam ignored her. It wasn't as though she still harbored feelings for the guy but come on! He was fucking delicious and the fact that she hadn't slept with him yet was actually boggling her mind right now.

"Has everyone here had intercourse with their significant other already?" Brennan queried incredulously. Her eyes widened when everyone around her nodded. "You have?"

"Well, yes, Hodgins and I have been seeing one another for quite a while and he's" cough "Very intense. Plus his bed is really comfortable." Angela said but she seemed extremely unhappy. Which was weird to Cam, because Ange was one of the most open people Cam knew.

"Lance and I love each other very much and we're both very physical beings so it was only natural that we –"

"Miss Wick! Please, I do not need to hear about my younger brother's sex life. Thank you." Cam interrupted. "Brennan, you have had sex before haven't you?" Angela glared at Cam and wished for that moment to be able to stamp on her foot.

"No." Brennan said very quickly. Cam's eyes were the size of saucers. Then she did something even meaner. She laughed. Loudly.

"Camille!" Angela snapped. Pity shot through her entire body and Cam attempted to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sorry Brennan I really am, I just can't picture Seeley being with a virgin."

XXXXX

Brennan lay in Booth's bed that night. Her mind running over everything that had been said today. Angela had tried to spare her any embarrassment by changing the subject but the damage had been done. She had no reason to be concerned about her sexual status but now she lay in bed worrying about the possibilities. What if Booth only wanted her so that he could claim her? Her mind was running through so many irrational probabilities and the fact that Booth hadn't called her like he had promised did nothing to ease her mind. She wanted sleep and she wanted comfort but Booth's bed was just too big without him in it.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door open until she felt the bed sink down beside her. On Booth's side. She rolled over and looked at her boyfriend.

"Booth! What are you doing here!" She squeaked her delight exposed as she flung herself on top of him. She realized she had missed him, a lot more than she would ever admit.

"I came home to surprise you. I missed you." He said, omitting the part about Angela's urgent call to him about Cam's slip ups today at the nail salon.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She said, although she was so happy he did. "You were supposed to be staying at the base, getting a tour and such."

"Yes but I saw it and that was enough, I saw it and hopped on a flight home, it was easy." She was still lying on top him. Her mind seemed to be turning over too many thoughts when she leaned her head down and kissed him hard.

Her lips were moving at a frenzied pace, but it wasn't just that. Her hands were not where they normally were, they were flush on his abdomen and moving even farther south. Booth kissed back in a moment of uncontrolled bliss before he grabbed her hands and turned his head away, gently easing her off of him.

"Bones," he groaned. She was shaking from his refusal and the embarrassment made her feel faint.

"Why not Booth? You have admitted to me that you have found me sexually attractive, we are in a relationship with one another and we are in a bed, why do you not wish to engage in intercourse with me?" She huffed. Booth groaned again.

"Trust me. It's not that I don't want to sleep with you. I do. I really do. But not tonight okay? It's your first time and it's not just going to happen in my bed one night after you've missed me. It's going to be special for you. I promise. I'm tired and I missed you and we'll talk about this tomorrow." He curled himself around her, holding her close to him. She sighed, but did not fight. "Goodnight Bones."

He eased off to sleep quickly but not before he heard her whisper, "goodnight Booth."


	23. Chapter 23

**This update is for all my wonderful readers who are somehow still with me. You are seriously the best! And here's for Kasey for inspiring this chapter.**

Brennan woke up in a too warm cocoon of Booth. She was happy to admit that she was used to it. She was about to snuggle back into his arms the memories of last night flooded back to her at such a rampant pace her whole body flushed with embarrassment. She looked over and saw it was 9:30am, deep down she knew it was too early for her to go bother Angela, but rationally the sun had been up for four hours now, it was logical to make an assumption that there was a possibility that she would be up… maybe. With that as her motivation she crawled out of her boyfriend's arms and walked quietly down the hall to his twin's room.

"Angela," Brennan whispered into the dark room. The taller brunette stirred slightly but then rolled over. "Angela!"

The twin awoke and stared at her best friend mouth open with an expression of impatience mixed with adoration.

"Sweetie, I love you, really I do, but it's nine thirty on a Saturday! Seriously, what could possibly be so urgent?" The teen asked. She eyed Brennan warily and took in the sad look in her eyes. The girl who normally stood with a posture that spoke volumes was hunched over as though trying to hide. "What's wrong?"

"Booth doesn't want to have sex with me." Brennan stated flatly, blowing the bangs out of her eyes trying to appear nonchalant. Angela just gaped at her.

"No you're wrong." Angela said quickly, confidently. "I don't know what happened or what you think happened but I know Seeley and you need to try and find a different answer to what happened because _that_ certainly did not happen." She rambled in disbelief.

"Last night I propositioned Booth with the offer of sex and he said no." Brennan responded tersely. She shifted from foot to foot. Angela heard the hurt seep into her voice, she patted the bed for the girl to sit down and she did.

"Brenn, is this about what Cam said?" Angela queried quietly. Brennan chewed on her lower lip and shrugged looking at the floor. _Note to self, Brennan should not shrug, shrugging just does not look natural on her_. Angela shook her head and stifled a small giggle at her thought. "Cam wasn't trying to be cruel. She just knows a different Seeley than you do. She knows the sex god basketball player dead set on getting laid. You know the knight in basketball standard issue body armor."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan admitted.

"Honey, you're a virgin," Angela said slowly, not trying to sound condescending. Brennan nodded.

"I don't see what my lack of sex with other individuals has to do with Booth not wanting to have sex with me." Brennan turned this idea over in her head and then continued. "Anthropologically speaking males desired virgins more because they were considered pure and therefore could be claimed and marked as belonging to whichever male took their virginity."

"Yes, but to him this is a big deal. You're 17, you've waited for a reason and he wants it to be special for you. It's not just sex with you." Angela tried to explain but Brennan looked like she was going to continue to rant so Angela rushed on, "He loves you, he wants to have sex with you, just let him do it on his own time."

"I don't know what I'm doing." The grey eyed girl admitted. Angela's heart hurt for her. She remembered the days before she lost it to Grayson and it had been scary for her. Granted, Grayson never really alleviated these feelings but that was beside the point.

"Just feel it Brenn, let it happen when it does. Besides, if I know my brother he'll make it good for you and if he doesn't I'll beat him with a stick." That image in Brennan's head caused her to giggle. Booth heard the peel of laughter from down the hallway.

"Bones, Ange, I'm going out for a run. I'll be back soon," Booth forced out. The girls nodded at him though he knew Angela saw straight through the lie. She let him leave anyway but her eyes said it all: don't fuck up.

He got to his destination quickly: Camille's house. He didn't care that it was early. He banged angrily o the door until Lance opened it for him.

"Hey kid, where's your sister? I need to talk to her." Booth said although he barely looked at the young teen.

"Hello Seeley, Cam's upstairs what can I help you with?" The boy asked eagerly. His eyes were alight with wonder as he took in the older boy. He lead him up the stairs to Cam's room.

"You can help me by staying away from this room." And Booth walked in without knocking, slamming the door behind him. "Hello Camille."

"Don't call me Camille." The dark haired woman snapped. She took in her friend. His jaw was clenched tight, his anger was barely in check. Cam remembered these fits of his and sighed.

"Don't laugh at Bones for being a virgin-"

"What the bone girl can't take a joke?" Cam asked heatedly. What had the foster girl done, tattled on her?

"Bones can take a joke. My self control can't." He told her, and Cam saw the real emotion behind his words, and it wasn't anger. She heard the thickness in his voice as he said the girl's name. She heard the feeling in his voice she had never heard when he talked about her or to her.

Sure Booth had said he loved her at one point, and maybe he had thought he meant it. They had had a good relationship, especially for teenagers, but this: this anger and need and pure unedited love that was seeping into every word he said was never given to her and now as she watched him she realized; it had never been hers to take.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem so harsh I was just shocked. When we were together you were really… active." Cam attempted by way of apology and explanation.

"She's different." Was all he said, but again the dark girl saw it. The glimmer behind his eyes. Brennan wasn't going anywhere and Cam really needed to make amends with her if she wanted any chance of staying in Booth's life. In all honesty, she really had meant the foster girl no harm.

"I _am _sorry," she told him. He nodded in understanding.

"So am I." He responded looking out the window. The weight behind his words made her heart hurt.


	24. Chapter 24

**My updates are still coming. Thank you again to all my reviewers. The inspiration for this chapter was hard to find, but we're moving farther along and we're getting more in touch with Brennan as the person, not just the victim. This chapter won't have a lot of B&B because I need to show their lives apart and the lives of the other characters. Hate me for it, I know we all want the sex, but we're not there quite yet.**

"I need to talk to you." Hodgins said to Brennan following her English class that Tuesday. Brennan's brow furrowed.

"What's up Hodgins?" She queried and smiled to herself knowing Booth would be proud of her use of the colloquial expression.

"What are you getting Booth and Angie for their birthday?" Hodgins asked. Brennan frowned. Hodgins however continued onward, "what I wanna do is blow up a microscopic image of the toxic mold Stachybotrys chartarum because I know she's very interested in fractal imagery. I thought that might appeal to her aesthetically. Do you agree?" Brennan began to speak but Hodgins interrupted again, "But then again I think she might be expecting this grand gesture type thing, because you know she's an artist and a romantic and so I purchased this crazy expensive perfume, Man give you a bottle of perfume like that, it says - it says 'I Love You.'" Brennan opened her mouth but Hodgins threw his hands up in exasperation, "AGH!"

"Yeah, I would be making that noise too if I spent 3,000$ on perfume," she offered. He glared at her heavily and she sighed.

"Hodgins, I know Angela and she will love whatever it is you decide to get for her, whether it be the perfume, the toxic mold, or a rose. She just wants some thought and effort in the gesture. And you also have untold amounts of money at your disposal if you do make an error in judgment." Brennan sighed and Hodgins looked at his friend warily. "What did you purchase for Booth?"

"Two tickets to the Philadelphia flyers. That was easy." Hodgins responded. "What did you get them?"

"Angela, I made a necklace in the ceramics room of the school that imitates the ones made by the Masaai tribe in Africa that are given to one another by the women of different families as a way of welcoming them and expressing their simple appreciation of the other person." Brennan smiled happily at the significance of her gift, then she blew her hair out of her face in frustration. "I still haven't gotten or made anything for Booth."

"You could give him your good old V-card." Hodgins teased and Brennan shook her head.

"Oh I offered, not even as a birthday gift and he rejected me. Although Angela swears he didn't." She shook her head again. "I don't know I'll figure it out I'm sure. I'm going to go to the library to study since Booth has football practice today. I'll see you soon Jack." She hugged him tight and then walked off.

Hodgins couldn't help but watch the poor girl as she walked away. Her clothes hung off of her at odd angles. She was too thin for the oversized rags she wore. Her hair was hanging loosely around her thin shoulders and her book bag seemed to weigh as much as she did. His heart ached for her. He would gladly have given half of his savings account to her, but he knew she would never accept it.

"Jack! Oh Jack!" A high pitched soprano called out to him. Hodgins turned around and saw the tiny Daisy running up to him.

"What can I do for you Daisy?" He asked wearily. Talking to the young brunette always exhausted him.

"I wanna throw the Booth twins a surprise party! They've done so much for us and Tempe and you and we just love them so much and I thought a surprise party would be perfect for them! We could clear it with their mom and pops and invite all of Booth's army friends and Angela's art friends and there could be cake and it would be so much fun!" Daisy gushed. Hodgins nodded and processed all the words that had been thrown at him in such vigor. And for the first time today he cracked a genuine smile.

"I think, Daisy," he began and the lines of a frown began on the young girl's face. "That is a fantastic idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Man! Wait up a second!" The boy yelled towards Booth. He turned around slowly and then smiled recognizing his friend.

"Hey Aldo, how goes it?" He queried tying his laces up from finishing up practice.

"Oh you know me. Same old same old. We never see you anymore though! You spend all that time with the science girl…" Aldo caught Seeley's raised eyebrow and quickly rushed onward. "Not that I blame you! But don't you miss a guys night?" Booth smiled slightly.

"I guess so, but Bones has a lot going on right now. She's got a lot on her plate and she needs me around to keep her balanced otherwise her brain threatens to explode." Booth chuckled at his own private joke.

"It can't hurt you to come out for one night can it? We miss you, and it's play off season. Just come over to Jared's for a little bit. You can still see her for ice cream or whatever, but you need some guy time. You're leaving soon dude and I don't want to go there but… bros before hoes." Aldo was teasing and Booth laughed shrugging slightly. "You know I'm right."

"I guess so, I just don't wanna leave Bones hanging." Booth said quickly and Wendell piped up from behind him.

"Go Booth, we can watch after her for one night. Have some fun with your guys She would want you to. You deserve a break too." The blonde boy offered understanding his conflict. "We took care of her for years before you came around Booth, one night won't hurt her." Booth nodded, biting back his retort that allowing his beautiful girlfriend to be beaten on a regular basis wasn't really taking care of her.

"Alright. Just for a few hours I guess." He said reluctantly. He waved Aldo out and promised to meet him by the doors.

"Now you listen to me," Booth started but Wendell was already standing up and glowering at the man twice his size.

"Regardless of this being a guy's night, if I found out you cheated, or even thought about cheating on Tempe, it will not just be myself after you. It will be Vincent, Clark, Lance, Fisher, and Angela as well. So just be careful Mr. Almost Army Ranger." Wendell said trying not to let the fear in his voice affect his threat. Booth nodded in understanding, deciding not to say that Angela was the one out of that list he feared most.

"And if Michael even comes near her, I want a fucking phone call and someone at Jared's house within the fifteen minutes. Got it?" The older teen said and the blonde nodded in understanding. They shook hands before going their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when should she be here?" The dark skinned girl asked the other Booth twin. Angela took a sip of her lemonade.

"She doesn't really like to be here unless Seeley is and Seeley is at practice until 4:30." Angela offered in a non committal sort of way. "Why do you need to see her so bad? It was my impression that you guys weren't exactly the best of friends."

"Seeley came to see me." Cam began and Angela smiled, leaned back, and said "Oh boy this should be good." Cam rolled her eyes.

"He loves her." Cam stated, not asking. Angela nodded at the old news. "How long?"

"Since he laid eyes on her really." Angela shrugged. Cam's heart clenched a little and she took a sip of her own beverage to alleviate the silence. "I've warned him through the freaking roof, if he fucks this one up. Not only is he gonna hate himself for the rest of eternity, but she's gonna be destroyed and I'm going to have to murder him." Angela and Cam laughed together at that.

"How did you know?"

"How did you?" Angela countered and Cam nodded in understanding. "She's the air in his lungs."

"And her?" Cam queried, her concern for her old friend raising. "Does she love him just as much."

"Incapable of anything less." Angela stated. "She only knows pain and abandonment. She let him in. She trusts him, for her to give him that, well that's better than any birthday present she's ever going to think of."

"What if she's just using you guys?!" The older girl blurted out angrily. All the fear she felt for him rushing to the surface after she had tried to squash it down for so long. She watched as Angela's jaw line set and her eyes sparked. Cam had hit a nerve.

"She's not."

"Yes but how do you _know_?" Cam prodded.

"Camille Saroyan you listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. Temperance Brennan is a good woman. She is kind, loyal, blunt albeit even a little tactless at times, but she is not using him. If she were she would have turned her attentions on him much earlier in her foster care treatment, but I shouldn't even have to justify that to you. You should be able to tell. Simply by the way they move around each other. If Tempe is the air he breathes, he's her sun. She lights up like nothing else when she's around him. They are a pair. Just as me and Hodgins are and the fact that you're petty jealousy clouds your sight concerns me. If you really loved Seeley as much as you say you did then you would be happy to see him in love for the first time ever. Yes, the first time. He cares about you Cam but you and I both know it wasn't love. This is and it's returned vehemently to him, in her own strange way, I'll give you that, but she does love him." Angela finished pursing her lips. Cam said nothing.

"And I never want to hear you question the love of Temperance Brennan towards Seeley Booth ever again."


	25. Chapter 25

**Because I broke 200 reviews today. Seriously love you guys bundles your reviews keep me going thoughout the days. By the way, this is taking some place in late January. I fast forwarded a little bit through their senior year or else at this rate Brennan would never go off to college. I think this chapter will make up for nothing specific about Christmas and New Years. Those might also be mentioned in flashbacks later on *wink wink nudge nudge* Time line wise, Booth and Brennan have been together about two to three months. Without further ado:**

"Happy Birthday Ange!" Jack shouted. She squealed and ran up to her boyfriend in school. He kissed her forehead, ignoring the glare from their principal Dr. Goodman.

"Ahh thank you Hodgie!" Then she looked him up and down and raised her eyebrow at him. "Well?" She asked. He chuckled but looked confused.

"Well what?" He queried furrowing his brow, his hand in hers as they walked to art history.

"Where's my present rich man?" She teased and he just laughed.

"Ah, that my sweet." She squinted her eyes at him and mock pouted. "Patience is a virtue my dear, just wait." He kissed her again and they took their seats.

XXXX

"Happy Birthday, Angela!" Daisy squealed, breaking her hand from Sweets' grasp and hugging the older girl. Angela stood there stiffly at first and then returned the hug lightly.

"Happy birthday," Sweets said quietly, looking slightly embarrassed by his girlfriend.

"Thank you guys!" She looked around for Jack who had gone off to his earth science course. She lowered her voice and whispered conspiratorially, "do you know what Jack is planning?"

Daisy bit down on her lower lip so as to keep from spilling the beans. She bounced off with her boyfriend and yelled behind her, "have a good day!"

XXXXX

"Hey, Sweetie." Angela said jogging over to her brunette friend. Brennan looked at Angela and smiled warmly at her.

"Happy birthday, Angela," she greeted hugging her warmly. Angela smiled wide at this and hugged her best friend back.

"Thank you for not attacking me. It seems everyone is so excited about it being mine and Seeley's birthdays, and yet no presents." She laughed and Temperance hung her shoulders lightly. "Did you ever figure out what to get that darling brother of mine?" Angela queried knowing how Brennan had been plagued over the past month. She searched in vain for the perfect gift for her boyfriend. She had no clue and in the end she had almost given up. Until she had found it.

"Yes." She responded not giving much away. Angela smiled at her.

"Well mom and pops are throwing us our usually birthday dinner tonight, I assume you'll be there?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Oh yes I plan to be, I just have a few things to do first and then I'll be there. What time?" Brennan queried softly.

"7:30 pm. It's late because Hodgins said his gift is at his house and he wants to help me load it into my car." Angela rolled her eyes at the thought of her eccentric boyfriend. "It better be good." Brennan smiled this time because she was in on the secret.

"Oh yes. It is." Then the coach blew his whistle and the girls began to jog.

XXX

"Hodgie, it better be really good if you made me walk up all these stairs for a freaking necklace I'll be pissed." Angela teased although she was thrumming with excitement.

"Oh, I think it is." And he opened the door to his grand ballroom.

XXXXX

"Cam, why the hell are we at Hodgins' place?" Booth queried looking at his friend warily. He had not seen Bones all day and he was worried about her. Plus it was his birthday. He wanted to get home to his family.

"I told you, you're the only one with room in your car to move Angela's gift. I know it's your birthday big guy but come on. Just a few more steps and we'll be able to go home." Cam lied easily. She was fighting back a big smile.

"Why is it in his grand ballroom anyway?" Booth asked, frustration seeping into his voice. Cam turned the door knob quickly and the room was very dark.

"Because that's the only place that could fit so many people." His beautiful girlfriend responded to him quietly, and the lights turned on as everyone in the room yelled, "surprise!" Booth laughed and rushed to hug his girlfriend tight against him. He took in her appearance and immediately picked up Angela's handiwork. The dress belonged to his sister, he was sure of it. He knew he had forbidden his sister from wearing this dark blue number out of the house. Her hair was tied back in an elaborate knot that only an artist's delicate hands could have woven and her make up had been applied by someone who knew exactly what they were doing. His heart stopped as he looked at Bones, she was just too beautiful for her own good and the fact that she was in his arms right now and no one elses was reason alone for him to be the happiest man on the planet.

Jack and Angela walked out of the throng of all his friends and from the expressions on their faces he could see that he did have some competition on that title. He could see where tears had tracked down Angela's face but she was smiling.

"They got you too I see?" Booth said to his sister. She nodded and gripped tighter to her boyfriend. He and Booth did that man hug thing and then each returned to holding their girlfriends. "Thanks man, this is really spectacular." With Bones happily in his arms, his chin atop her head he took in the rest of the room eagerly.

There was Jared, Aldo, Hacker and the rest of the basketball team. Angela's artist friend Roxie was there chatting with Perotta. Wendall was in the corner of the room with Fisher they looked to be arguing slightly but both were smiling. Sweets and Daisy were talking with Cam now who looked pleased with herself. A boy named Aristoo from Angela's art history class was making eyes at Cam from across the room where he stood next to Vincent who was chatting his ear off. Shaw and Clark also looked like they were making a love connection, but no one on this whole earth was looking at someone the way he looked at Bones.

"Happy birthday Booth." Bones said to him and kissed him lightly. "I'll be right back."

"Just wait until you see her presenttttt," Angela sing songed. Booth scowled at her. "You're going to love it!" She touched her hand to her neck where the ceramic necklace from her best friend hung delicately.

"Is that what she got you?" Booth asked taking in the new piece of jewelry.

"Nope. She _made_ it for me." Angela said bragging slightly. "Isn't Hodgins the best? Can you believe he did all of this for us?" Her voice had taken on a dreamy quality.

"Yes." He said looking at Hodgins look at his sister. "I can."

"Do you want to open your present?" Bones said. She had scuttled back to him now and was holding a very small box in her hands. She looked uncertain and Booth could see that here surrounded by so many people, she was out of her element. Booth took her hand and together they walked out of the large room and into a smaller room, it appeared to be the music room. They sat down on a piano bench together.

"Bones, you didn't need to get me anything. You're the best present I've ever gotten." Booth told her earnestly. Blush heated up her cheeks and neck but she held her ground.

"I know I didn't need to get you anything but it is customary on occasions like this to do as such and it would please me greatly if you would open your gift." She told him this with a business like tone although her hands were shaking. He took the tiny gift from her and opened it slowly. "I wanted to get you something you could take with you even on the battle field that way metaphorically at least you'll always be carrying a piece of me with you." Inside of it was the black yin symbol. "You can put it on your dog tags." He looked at it curiously. "You're yin and I'm yang." Brennan said quietly tugging on the string of a necklace he hadn't noticed before. She pulled out a white yang symbol that fit with his symbol like a puzzle piece. "We fit together, even though we're opposites."

He looked deep into her grey eyes and was swallowed by their depths. She leaned into him ever so slightly and he captured her mouth with his. Kissing her was like breathing for the first time. It made him feel like the world was right. His lips were baring into hers, ensuring bruising and puffiness on them for day to come and he couldn't help but think that there wasn't anything more perfect then this moment. He pulled back just to say quietly, "We do fit together." And then she kissed him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this has taken awhile. Here's some twisting and teasing :P**

"Safe to say I had the best birthday ever." Booth said to Angela. They were sitting on Hodgins couch. Her head was on his shoulder and Bones was sleeping quietly on Booth's lap.

"Me too big guy." Angela smiled. She turned to Brennan whose eye lids remained closed. "Did you like your present?"

"Best gift I ever got. I'm going to have to top it for her birthday but I don't know how." His brow furrowed. "I'm gonna take her home. She's tired. Are you staying here tonight?" Booth watched his sister give her boyfriend tell tale bedroom eyes. Booth rolled his own. "Yeah I'll tell mom you're staying here. Thanks again man." They nodded at one another because his arms were currently full of sleeping girl.

XXXXXX

It was the Friday following Booths birthday and Brennan was getting dressed in Angela's room.

"You're sure you have not one idea as to where he is taking me?" Brennan queried. Angela just shook her head.

"Brennan just enjoy this okay? It's gonna be good." Angela's eyes sparkled and she zipped up the cobalt dress. "Knock him dead." She shoved her friend out the door before she could get a rant about the actual meaning of that phrase.

"Ready baby?" Booth asked quietly taking the pretty girl in his arms.

"Yes I am ready."

It turns out he was taking her to this gorgeous Chinese restaurant called Wong Fu's. You didn't order the guy just had a 'knack' but when the food was brought to his table by a curvy blonde the date began to head south.

"Hello Seeley." The blonde said in greeting. She was smiling and had adjusted her posture to appear more appealing to Booth. To Brennan's boyfriend.

"Rebecca! I didn't know you were working here!" He got up and hugged his ex-girlfriend. Strike one.

Brennan recognized the blonde as Rebecca, the one he had had a pregnancy scare with a year ago. She pressed her lips together unhappily.

"Oh yeah, just trying to make a little extra spending money for college, you know." She said flippantly not looking at Brennan.

"Oh do you know where you're going yet?" Booth asked still standing. His eyes had not moved off of the blonde's face. Brennan let out a small sigh of frustration.

"Not yet, I'm thinking about University of New Haven for criminology but you never know." She giggled. "When do you leave for training?"

"June." Seeley said unhappily. Brennan counted to ten in her head to try and calm herself but he anger was rising quickly. Wasn't this supposed to be their date?

"Wow, so only a few more months! We have to hang out before you leave!" Rebecca squealed, at this moment her eyes flickered to Brennan for half a second and then returned to Booth.

"Definitely." Booth responded. Strike two.

"Well I got customers waiting. I'll see you soon Seel," She hugged him tight before leaving. Booth finally sat back down.

"I want to go." Brennan finally said quietly. Her eyes were on the table and when she lifted her head, they were blazing.

"What Bones! Why!" Booth demanded.

"I'm no longer hungry and do not wish to remain at the establishment with your would have been baby momma." Brennan said bluntly.

"God! You're always so difficult! Why can't you just enjoy something and be grateful that someone wants to do something for you for once!" He shouted his eyes rolling. Strike three. Brennan stood up from the table. "Bones you didn't have to be such a cold fish around Rebecca!"

"Well _you_ didn't have to be so lovey dovey with her! Think with your brain for once!" Brennan shouted walking out of the restaurant. Booth followed throwing a twenty down on the table.

"Well how about you get a soul!" Booth yelled out of frustration.

"Seeley Booth how dare you!?" She gaped at him. Frustrated with all of his raving and lunacy. She sat at the bus stop her legs crossed as if they would remain that way for the next hundred years.

"Bones what are you doing?" Booth said angrily.

"I am waiting for the bus. I refuse to go home with you." Brennan replied flatly refusing to look at him. He reached for her arm and tugged at her. "You let go of me this instant or so help me Booth I will scream kidnap at the top of my lungs." Booth's hand dropped as if he had been shocked.

"Bones just relax okay?" Booth said raising his hands up.

"_Don't _call me bones!" Brennan shouted. She boarded the bus not looking back at him.

She didn't come back to his house that night. She stayed with Hodgins' instead. Booth was up all night and finally four in the morning came and he knocked on Angela's door.

"Seeley what on earth could not wait until the car ride to school?" Angela said tying her robe around her body.

"Bones and I got into a fight. I don't even know what about. It was so weird. One moment everything was fine and the next she's ranting and raving and getting on the bus to leave and I don't even know." Booth said waving his arms around. Angela furrowed her brow and looked at her brother.

"Did anything happen at dinner?" Angela asked quietly. Booth looked at the floor and mumbled, "Rebecca was there." Angela pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't think it was a big deal we talked for a bit." Angela just rolled her eyes.

"You idiot. You know she's insecure. A girl you thought you knocked up was all over you and she had to watch you talk to her! How do you think that made her feel? Imagine Tim Sullivan had been there, and better yet they had had sex! You would have gone ape man on her ass." Angela shook her head. She couldn't imagine what part of the male stupidity had been at work here but it was driving her crazy. "You're a stupid moron. Fix it. Prove to her that she's the most important thing in the world to you. Now get some rest or she'll be even angrier." She paused for a moment and chewed on a thought. "She slept at Jack's tonight." She watched as he let out the breath he seemed to have been holding.

"Thank you," he murmured his breath ragged. Angela closed her eyes understanding his pain, he was her twin after all and she understood him about as well as anyone could hope to, except maybe Brennan.


	27. Chapter 27

**I swear I have the best reviewers you guys have been so dedicated and unswerving. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Shit hit the fan at my house.**

"You fucked up big time," were the first words out of Hodgins' mouth that morning at school. Booth scowled at him.

"You don't think I know that? She won't look at me." Booth responded quickly. His body was tense, very tense. Underneath the grey hoodie and plain jeans was a coil waiting to snap.

"Oh and here comes her army now." Angela snickered at her boyfriend's words, partially because of the truth to them. Daisy holding hands with Sweets, Vincent, Clark, Fisher, and leading them was Wendall were walking towards the three seniors with a very serious expression on their faces.

Wendall looked Booth directly in the eye even though the older boy had about four inches and sixty pounds on him. His blue eyes displayed his terror but his jaw was set with determination.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked. Daisy looked very concerned about the scene in front of her but a head shake from Angela told her not to interfere.

"I made a mistake alright it happens, people mess up," Booth tried explaining. He couldn't shrug though, his shoulders were straight and he scanned the hall looking for his girlfriend.

"Not Temperance." Vincent said very quietly. Booth scowled at him.

"Look, kids run along. Bones and I got into a fight, that's what happens in real adult relationships now I would like to fix it, if you'd excuse me." Booth tried to leave but Wendall grabbed his forearm before he could escape. The sophomore's hand was tight around his muscle and Booth turned all his brown eyed attention on the blonde. "What?"

"I really like you, you also intimidate the hell out of me, but I will kick your ass if you hurt my sister." Wendall said and no one corrected his statement.

XXXXXX

"Temperance Brennan," he said and she picked up her head, heart racing as her grey eyes met his brown ones.

"Yes?" She said raising an eyebrow at him and pursing her lips.

"I think we need to talk." He murmured, his voice sultry almost. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We do? What would you call what we're doing now?" She threw back at him and attempted to turn away but he caught her wrist gently.

"I call this, you avoiding me." Booth said his voice cracking a little bit, the tough guy façade no longer up. Brennan's heart softened slightly but she still maintained her anger.

"And I'm going to continue it. If I was one of your blondes you'd be pulling off some ridiculous scheme to try and get me into your bed. Your hypothesis is that I'm special to you, prove it, show me I'm special." She snapped at him and turned away. Booth chewed on the inside of his cheek angrily and punched the wall next to him.

XXXXXX

Angela's eyes widened as she looked at what was in front of the principal's office. "Holy shit."

She was not the only one in absolute shock. Many of the other students were staring incredulously. In what looked like it was made up of more than a thousand different bones (casts obviously stolen from the science department), the words "You're my partner, my yang, you're special," were written. Taped to the wall right in front of the main office. There was no doubt in her mind who had done this. Brennan walked past the display, her eyes widened for half a second and then she continued walking. Angela had a feeling this day was going to continue to get interesting.

Jack approached his girlfriend and caught sight of what she was staring at, "holy shit." He said.

"I think this is just the beginning." Angela remarked with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrows.

XXXXX

The loud speaker clicked on during third period. It was in no way supposed to be on. Angela perked up expectantly. She heard the first bars of an older song start and a scuffle in the background. The song continued playing because it seemed that administration was having a hard time getting to the speaker.

"_I've been thinkin' 'bout all the times you told me__  
><em>_You're so full of doubt, you just can't let it be__  
><em>_But I know, if you keep comin' back for more__  
><em>_Then I'll keep on tryin', I'll keep on tryin'_

_And I feel so satisfied when I can see you smile  
>I, I want to confide in all that is true<br>So I'll keep on tryin', I'm through with lyin'_

_Just like the sun above I'll come shinin', through  
>Oh yes, I'll keep on tryin', I'm tired of cryin'<br>I got to find a way to get on home to you"_

The speaker cut off with a loud noise. Five minutes later it beeped on once again and Dr. Goodman's voice said, "I apologize for the previous interruption, please continue on with your classes. Thank you for your patience."

Angela actually laughed out loud and whispered, "oh Seeley."

XXXXX

"Hey Sweetie," Angela said catching up with her friend. Brennan looked on the verge of collapse.

"Can you believe him?" Brennan asked her eyes wide. "I can't even fathom what his next action is going to be, mind you I haven't caught sight of him all day to tell him to knock off with these foolish shenanigans." Brennan sighed and hugged herself tightly. Angela knew this movement very well.

"He's just sorry, he's trying to prove it to you." Angela pointed out.

"Okay he's sorry, I forgive him alright?" Brennan's eyes fluttered in exasperation. Jack approached both girls warily. Brennan looked at Angela beseechingly.

"What do you want me to do?" The brunette raised her hands in defense.

"ANYTHING! Explain to him how none of this is rational!" Brennan rubbed her temples.

"Love isn't rational sweetie, and that's okay." Angela explained placing her manicured hand on what she recognized as one of Seeley's flannel shirts. Brennan blew her hair out of her face trying to get her thoughts together.

"Well it sure has been some day for the school hasn't it? Tell me Tempe, when is the engagement being announced?" Brennan groaned loudly and threw her hands in the air. Jack laughed outright. Angela tried to stamp on his foot as discreetly as possible.

"I'm going to the library, I need the logic and reason of books." Brennan explained and ran away from her friends. Angela looked at him.

"I feel bad for the poor bastard." Jack told her softly. His hand held hers, his thumb stroking hers softly.

"How come?" Angela queried.

"Cause when a man can't have the woman that he loves, he can get a bit…" Jack thought back on the days events, thought back on all Booth had done for Brennan, how he had rescued her and now here she was giving him the cold shoulder. He was risking suspension for his acts but that didn't seem to phase him whatsoever. Jack had run into the guy a little earlier, before his stunt with the loud speaker. He had appeared disheveled, tired, but ultimately there was a spark in his eyes as though he were fighting a war. "…crazy." Jack finished looking at Brennan's retreating figure and sighing. _Poor bastard._


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's an update. I think you guys have waited for this one for long enough. Review please.**

Brennan sat in her room. The walls were unfamiliar. She hadn't been home in so long. It had been so long since she had sat within the confines of the Hill residence and looked around. Her walls were bare where Daisy had tried to make a home Brennan had tried to escape a hell. There was a huge difference. A huge difference. Now here she sat, in a long string of thoughts. Thoughts that kept going. Her skin felt like it was crawling. Finally she stood up.

She crossed to her wardrobe and pulled out that dress. The one from that date with Sully. The one that had started all of this. She walked down the stairs with a purpose coursing through her veins like adrenaline.

"Temperance where do you think you're going?" Jody called to her, the words slurring. Brennan turned around her body whipping around so quickly she could've gotten whiplash.

"Out." She spat. Then she walked to that house, the house that had become home. The place where the first time ever she felt as if she was safe. Her haven. She rapped on the door, hard.

He answered the door like he always did. His eyes travelling up her body, but she stormed in like she owned the place. "Bones, what?" He started but then she turned to face him.

"I love you." She said bluntly.

"What?" He queried not comprehending, still processing everything that was going on around him.

"I love you. I think I've loved you since I met you. I love the way your hair falls when you've just gotten out of the shower. How your eyes sparkle whenever I'm around. I love the way you always try your hardest no matter what the situation is or what it may be. I love you and the thought of not being with you anymore makes me feel as though my heart has been crushed." She admitted her eyes glaring into his. He smirked at her.

"Broken, Bones, you mean broken." He took a step towards her, looking down at her, yet fighting with all his might not to reach out and touch her.

"No, the heart is a muscle and therefore cannot be broken, merely crushed." She looked up at him and took her bottom lip between her teeth. "I love you." She teared up slightly, his thumbs came to her cheeks brushing away any liquid that spilled out of her eyes. Then he took his mouth with hers and it felt as though he had never breathed before.

Fire raced through her veins, eating up every inch of her. His kisses were like nothing else. He was the oxygen she had been craving. He was her own personal drug, endorphins rushing at full speed. His hands were everywhere, his tongue confident on the inside of her mouth. Then his mouth was pulled away from hers and she was reeling, her knees buckling underneath her, and yet his arm was supporting her. Holding her up, lifting her up and his mouth, his mouth was back on her skin her neck. Then they were up his stairs and in his room, their room. The bed was soft against her back but her nails were sharp in his. Scratching as he sucked hard and bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck. She was going to be marked tomorrow but none of that mattered, all that mattered was this very specific moment in time, when her whole body was begging for him.

His thoughts were jumbled as she lifted the shirt off of his body. His skin burned with a fire he had never before felt. Never, not a single girl had driven him insane like this and yet he had to go slowly. He had to be careful. He loved her, he wanted this more than anything else in the universe, more than he wanted blood in his veins, but he needed this for her.

"Say yes," He begged. She nodded her head quickly up and down, her dress was almost up to her belly button now, raised to the point where the sheer black panties were torturing him beyond anything. But he pulled back, pulled almost completely away from her and he let out a sound that was almost completely animalistic. "Say it, Bones. Please."

"Yes," She groaned hoarsely. He needed no further advice, no further instruction. Her dress was off within seconds and the panties and her bra followed the dress quick as a whip. His jeans were falling around his ankles she shoved his boxers down with them. He wanted to be inside of her, he wanted to be inside of her NOW. But everything in him told him slowly. That this needed to be slow.

His mouth was moving down her body, slowly, to the point that it was torturous to her. His lips were on hers, then on her collar bone, then on the top of her breast, then he took one of her nipples in his mouth and she thought her entire universe was going to explode. She moaned his name hard and fast and the sound alone was enough to have him come right then and there, but this was going to be slow. He had waited for this, he had wanted for this for so long. His mouth dipped a little lower and she knew the universe had exploded.

His mouth pulled away from her and he kissed his way back to her mouth and reached into his bedside drawer. There he pulled out his little rubber friend he had waited to use with this girl, this woman, his Bones. He entered her and she let out a small sharp cry. It wasn't beautiful, it wasn't the best feeling she ever had but as his brown eyes locked with her cloudy grey ones, when he saw the smile that was spreading rapidly across her face despite the slight discomfiture she felt he murmured to her, "I love you," the word was a cry, it was his war cry, his prayer. "I love you Bones."

Through hooded lashes, sweat, and the intense arousal she whispered to him, "I love you too." Then he kissed her hard, his body pressing deeper into hers, splitting her open, filling her completely. Together they were whole.


	29. Chapter 29

**So I know we waited a long time for that. (and for this update). I wanna take a minute to just appreciate everyone who has stuck by this story as it's going. The answer to the question is, yes, I know exactly where it's going, but the characters (Bones) are stubborn, just because I know where they're going to end up doesn't necessarily mean they're going to get there. I try to write them as in character as I can. I know that Angela, perhaps is a little more outspoken than she is in the show but I think it fits for her and I think we all have to take into account that they **_**are**_** teenagers. They are ruled by their emotions and the moment and their fears of the future. They haven't grown up as much as they have when we meet them in the Pilot episode (and even then we see they're not fully grown up, I mean Angela resorts to ripping open her top to get information). Sorry about the long authors note, this usually isn't my style but I felt the need to kind of explain my thought process. Love you guys xxxx**

Brennan lay in the bed, her head snuggled on Seeley's chest. She was basking in the warmth that was all around her when the door burst open, "SEELEY!" Angela shouted as she opened his door. Her eye brows went up into her hairline as she took in Temperance in the bed with him. "Glad to see you guys made up," Angela commented.

Brennan flushed. "Yes, it was needed." She poked Booth in the stomach. "Angela wants you."

"Tell Angela to wait until a normal hour," Booth grumbled rolling back over. Angela however was just staring at the couple on the bed. It was normal for Seeley to sleep without a shirt, especially because the nights were getting warmer. However, she took in Brennan's exposed arms and shoulders. She shifted in a way that seemed strange yet familiar to Angela. Booth grumbled again, "Can I help you Ange?"

"You two fucked!" Angela exclaimed. Her eyes were the size of saucers and Booth was sure her voice had hit an octave only cats could hear.

"Angela!" Booth yelled, but Brennan's cheeks were bright pink.

"Oh my God! You two had sex last night!" Angela shrieked. Booth covered his ears in preparation for what was to come next. He was right, Angela released that ungodly shrill giggle that girls always did when something exciting happened. Angela then proceeded to sit down on the bed next to Booth and talk to Brennan over his body. "How was it? Did it hurt? Did you bleed? Did you come? Was it fantastic? Or awful? Did you initiate? What kind of condom did you use? Oh my God Brennan lost her V-card!"Angela was tingling with excitement and although her mouth was smiling, her hands gesturing rapidly, Booth saw that her eyes were tight.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving enough!" Booth grabbed his shorts from somewhere at the foot of the covers and pulled them on. He placed a kiss on Brennan's head, shot Angela a look that just caused her to roll her eyes. "I'll be back." He promised them both.

"Oh yes, I hope you will." Angela commented lightly. Booth shook his head and left the room.

"Did you want this?" Angela asked quietly. Brennan placed her hand on her friend's hand. She squeezed it tight.

"More than anything." Brennan assured her. Angela smiled.

"Was it good for you? Did he take care of you?" Angela queried her concern dissipating. Brennan blushed and nodded vigorously.

"It was quite good," and then she giggled, causing Angela to as well. She relaxed her position and lay next to her best friend as they began to exchange gory details as girls do.

Hodgins who had walked out of Angela's room came to stand next to Booth who was watching from the door way. "So who is she today, your sister or Tempe's best friend?" Hodgins asked lightly, his hands on his hips as he too watched the girls giggle together. Booth turned to face the other man and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends on who you are right now: my sister's boyfriend, my friend and fellow guy, or Bones' protective older brother?" Booth retorted.

"Dude," Hodgins replied easily clapping Booth on the back. Booth couldn't help but let out a short laugh of happiness.

Together the two men continued to watch their girlfriends. Guys were different like that. They didn't feel the need to lie with one another and animatedly retell the entire tale of the night before. In fact both men each respectively was much happier not saying much at all and just watch the women they loved interact, with such happiness brimming from their actions.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No." Bones said flatly her hands on her hips as she stood next to Angela.

"What do you mean no?" Angela asked, echoing Brennan's stance.

"No, as in the antonym for yes, usually used to indicate that something is quite the opposite of what being specified." Brennan stated.

"I KNOW WHAT NO MEANS!" Angela cried in exasperation. "You just can't use it here, not now, you can't say no!" Angela shouted. Brennan's eyes opened in extreme alarm.

"I believe I just did." Brennan was looking at Ange like she was some alien creature.

"Sweetie, Brenn, you _have_ to go to prom with Seeley. It's like, a rule. You HAVE to go. He's your boyfriend. You guys love each other. YOU CAN'T NOT GO TO PROM TOGETHER!" Angela cried throwing her hands down.

"Angela, I can't aff-" Brennan began.

"I will pay, Seeley will pay, Hodgins will pay for Christ's sake!" Angela interrupted.

"I can't ask anyone to do that for me, I already owe everyone enough." Brennan mumbled. Angela sat down next to her friend, forgetting she was in a highly priced dress.

"Brenn, you know there are those times when I'm right and everyone else around me just needs to listen? This is one of those times." Brennan rolled her eyes at her best friend. "You are leaving for Chicago at the end of August. Seeley is leaving for Kentucky. I am leaving for Texas. Jack is leaving for well, wherever he's leaving for. He's yet to decide. _Everyone_ is leaving and going in completely opposite directions. I mean you're moving your whole family to Chicago with you. I refuse to accept that we will not have this one night with each other." Angela finished. Brennan frowned at her. "Please just don't rule it out yet. Please."

"Okay," Brennan breathed for a moment. "What about this one?" She asked pointing at the purple number in front of her. Angela scrunched up her face indicating her distaste.

"No way, I'm leaning more towards this one!" She smiled and pulled out a sparkley, bedazzled, shiny pink tool gown. This time Brennan scrunched up her face. Angela let out a peal of laughter, but it wasn't completely care free. The two teenage girls were both thinking along the same lines. Neither one of them wanted to think about the upcoming months and then the separation they were going to undergo.

Brennan couldn't help but acknowledge the irony. Her entire life she had been trying to escape Philadelphia. She had been alone, friendless, and counting the days until graduation. Now here she was, dreading it. She would be leaving her boyfriend and her best friend. Two things she never thought she would have before. She shook her head to dispel her thoughts.

"What about red?" She suggested standing up to sort through the gowns with her best friend. Angela smiled but her mind too was full of turmoil. Brennan wasn't just leaving for school she was moving. She was moving everyone, her entire family of foster children. Angela blinked long to control the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I think red would be perfect. For you."


	30. Chapter 30

**I know I know this has been forever coming I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update. I'm working on it I swear.**

She kept turning this way and that in the mirror. Her hair was done up and away from her face, braid pulling it in a series of separate directions. She just wasn't used to not having those big bangs in her face.

"You look beautiful Temperance." The voice was that of Daisy, quiet for once in her whole life. She took in her older sister standing in the bathroom.

"Thank you, Daisy. I can't seem to get this eye liner thing quite right." Brennan said quietly. Daisy walked over and picked up the black pencil. With ease and grace she lined Temperance's lids, applying the other necessary make up additions although in reality, not one ounce of make-up was necessary.

Booth was fidgety, Angela had been getting ready for what felt like hours and now he was overly anticipating Bones' dress. It was killing him. Angela finally emerged from her room, all plunging v-neck tight red dress and four inch heels.

"I'm already taller than Hodgins what does it matter at this point?" She let out a small peal of laughter and hugged her twin tightly.

"Can we go now, please?" Booth nearly begged. He just wanted to see Bones, all he wanted was to see Bones.

"Yes Seeley, Bones is at Hodgins' house so let's go." Angela smiled her red lips widely and hopped into her brother's suburban. "Oh! It's prom! I'm so excited!" Angela squealed as Booth peeled out of the drive way. "BUT DON'T KILL US BEFORE WE GET THERE! Then you'll never get to see Bren!" Angela teased, Booth tensed for only a minute but then pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

When they finally arrived at Hodgins' house it felt like hours had passed, but Brennan was finally ready.

"Wow." Booth said watching her as she walked down the stairs. He dress was a pale purple, completely strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and black lace all over the entire thing. She looked like the most stunning thing in the whole room.

"Wow good or wow bad?" Brennan queried her brow furrowing slightly.

"Wow good, always wow good, you look absolutely amazing." Booth said his eyes never leaving her angelic face. Unfortunately that was interrupted by his annoying twin sister hugging his girlfriend and squealing.

"Sweetie! Aren't you so excited?! I'm so excited, you look so beautiful." Angela said smiling and hugging her tightly.

"Angela! I'm somehow wearing high heels please try not to knock me over and help break an ankle that I already predict to break." Brennan said warily. "And no one can hold a candle to you." Brennan sighed.

"Don't talk like that." Wendall admonished. He walked down the stairs with Daisy, Sweets, Vincent, Cam, Clark, and Fisher all close behind him. They had all come to take pictures with Brennan, their family. He hugged Brennan tightly. "You look beautiful." He told her.

"Everyone, get together and smile now!" Hodgins ordered, handing the camera to one of his many staff. They all squeezed together. Booth had his arm around Brennan's waist and the other around Angela's shoulders. The girls were laughing together and the snap shot would hang in Brennan's room for years to come.

XXX

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Brennan shrieked. Cindy Lauper's voice wailed through the sound system. It was an old song and Booth couldn't help but laugh at how excited she got about it playing at Prom. It was to be expected. "_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hiiiidee her away from the rest of the world! I wanna be the one to walk in the sun, oh girls they wanna have fun!"_ She yanked on his hand until he followed her out onto the dance floor. He couldn't think of a time when he had seen her more alive, more excited, but there was a part of him that hurt. Looking at her hurt. "What's wrong?" She queried snuggling into his neck.

"Nothing Bones, don't worry about it." He reassured her, breathing in the smell of her hair.

"Your posture and facial expression suggests that something is upsetting you," Brennan pressed further. They were moving slowly together on the dance floor even though they did not match the tempo of the song.

"Just thinking about leaving soon, that makes me sad." Booth admitted to the little brunette in his arms. Her grey eyes pierced his brown ones and she tugged at the chain on his neck, pulling out the small pendant he always wore.

"See, you may be leaving, but there is always something I have given to you with you," she told him. He kissed her fingers one by one. Shivers ran up and down her spine and he gave her a sideways look. "Don't do that," she scolded lightly. His eyes burned with intensity, his pupils dilating. "Do you know your eyes are more likely to sparkle when you find someone sexually attractive?"

"Bones have you ever had sex in a suburban?" Booth queried, his voice dripping with amusement.

"Seeley Booth, you know as well as I do that you're the only person I have slept with and therefore you know I have not." Brennan stated but her eyes twinkled playfully. Soon the couple was racing out of the prom and rushing into the back seat of Booth's car. Booth struggled playfully with the zipper of her dress and he tried with all his might to free her of the beautiful yet frustrating restrictions. She was loosening the black tie from his neck and releasing him from his cocky belt buckle. The pants were being slid down, her panties simply ripped off of her creamy legs and they were kissing loudly, sloppily, and then he was inside of her and they were moving. Quickly, like the world was going to end. The passion between them was that of a volcano, bubbling and then following the path of Vesuvius and exploding without warning. They were breathing heavily and sweating and then they were laughing. "I guess I can cross car sex off my bucket list now." Brennan teased sitting up trying to rezipper her dress.

"Yes, sorry about your hair, and make up, and panties…" Booth said quickly grappling with her zipper all over again.

"It's okay, I don't mind anyway." Brennan sat pondering for a second. "It's just a shame, I spent a good deal of time picking them out and you didn't even get to see them." She sent him a broad smirk and the look he gave her was one of amazement and pure unadulterated love.


End file.
